La Mia Bellezza Tainted
by celtic-demon13
Summary: "My Tainted Beauty" When her relationship begins to go sour with Ron and her business with Severus begins to boom, just where will it lead her to? Now as the face of Potenti Pozioni, she has to deal with customers much more, what if Lucius Malfoy is one? Characters are a bit OOC so you know. Ron is a bad person in this, but hang in there, I won't keep him completely bad.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. This is all JK Rowling as lucky as she is. Only the plot is mine._

Chapter 1

Hermione walked quickly thru Diagon Alley. She hated coming here around when school was about to begin. It was always swarmed with people pointing and staring. I mean I'm sure they come for supplies, but it always seems it just me they came to gape at, she thought bitterly to herself. During the last battle Hermione received a lasting blow, the gift that just kept giving from Bellatrix before the crazy bitch finally died. Bellatrix had hit Hermione with an unknown curse, leaving behind a darkened scar that ran down the side of her face down to her collarbone. It was actually not that bad once she thought about it. It looked mildly like a Celtic designed tattoo, however anyone who is anyone knew what happened to Hermione Granger and therefore she could not pass it off as a tattoo. The effects of the curse were still unknown. When she was hit with it, she had been knocked unconscious. When she finally came to, she didn't seem to remember anything or anyone. With the help of her friends and Professor Snape, who apparently had not died, and time, her memories finally returned to her. There were still gaps in her long term memory but most of it made it back and that's what mattered. Slowly, Hermione's life progressed. She tended to hide during the day, as the light seemed to truly bother her now. Loud noises grated against her mind, due to her more sensitive hearing. Her eye sight was considerably better and her sense of smell rivaled an animal's. No one was completely sure what caused these "side effects". She didn't really mind them mostly, except for the daylight. It had made attending university hard, but she had been determined and three years later she walked out a Potions Mistress with a minor in Transfiguration. Eventually, she found a job in the most unlikely place. During one of her treatments with Snape, she had mentioned that it did no good having her masters when no one would hire her because she looked like a freak. Snape has snapped up at that comment.

"Miss Granger you are not nor have you ever been a freak. For people to think that of you is just disgusting and doesn't say much about this society. You are a beautiful, intelligent, loyal young woman. You have a lot to offer anyone who takes the time to know you."

It had moved Hermione to tears. She hadn't responded to him, just sat there sniffing her tears back. Finally he finished her treatment and moved to clean things up. She put her shirt back on and began to button it up as quickly as possible.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up, startled, "Yes Sir?"

"I was wondering something. I have my independent potioneer shop and school will be starting soon. I'm not sure I will be able to manage doing both. I always could in the past but now that my reputation has been cleaned," he said with a sneer, " I was wondering if you would be willing to run my shop in Diagon Alley in my absence. I would obviously only be a floo call or owl away, but I think you would be more than apt to fill in the position."

Hermione has sat there stunned for a moment. Did he just offer her a job? Her? Scarred and ugly Hermione? To run HIS shop?

"Miss Granger?"

"Y..yess, I'll do it."

"Good, well why don't you go home and rest a while and we'll meet back the shop say, 7pm? To discuss your duties, pay, ect.?"

Hermione hopped off the table and scuffed her shoes on, "Yes, that will be fine. I'll meet you there at 7. Good day, Sir."

She practically ran out of his house. After that, they became, dare she say friends? He was still snarky and aloof but he was warmer to her and had a sarcastic sense of humor if you caught him on a good day. She had been working for him for over a year and practically ran his shop during the school year. The pay was good and she truly loved the work. As assistant potioneer she got to experiment and that pleased her to no end. Shortly after she started working for him, she saved up enough money to buy a beautiful cottage out in the country, away from everyone and everything. The only snag in the perfect plan was Ron. They had begun dating right after the war. Apparently everyone thought that they were going to settle down and start popping out babies right after. That was not what Hermione had planned for her life at all. Sure she wanted kids…eventually. At 23, she felt she had so much more to accomplish in life first. This was always the fight with Ron. When she decided to go to Uni, he fought her. When she decided to take the job with Severus, he fought her. When she bought her cottage and made it clear that it was hers only, he fought her. Actually, thinking about it they always fought. Recently, she had been so busy with the shop and the huge order for St. Mungo's that she just didn't have the time she should to devote to him. She felt bad of course but then part of her didn't. When she was home, he always seemed to be at her house. Not being sure how this happened, she got angry. They fought and he accused her of not being a real woman because she wanted more out of life than being barefoot, pregnant and in the stupid kitchen. Hence, why she was now darting thru Diagon Alley later than normal. She was officially over an hour late to the shop and that was not good seeing as she was the only one who knew the spells to take the wards down. She whipped around the last corner and collided with something quite solid, knocking her to the ground and her bag to scatter all over.

"Well bloody hell!"

She scrambled to her knees to start collecting everything when a pale, well manicured hand sidled into her view line. She followed it up to the body it was connected to. Of course it would be Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't just run into some stranger, no. It would have to be someone she detested. Actually, she couldn't say she detested him all that much anymore. He did a lot of charity work raising money for repairs and all the damage from the war. He served 2 years in Azkaban and then came out on parole. She never really saw him much except for in the newspaper, seeing as they were from completely different social circles.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up and saw him staring down at her curiously. She scrambled all the way up, stuffing everything into her bag and dusting off her robes.

"Excuse me, I am running terribly late."

She skirted around him and darted the rest of the way to the shop. She saw her three fellow employees waiting outside for her.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

She quickly brought down the wards and opened the doors. Everyone followed her in and made their way to the cauldrons. The blonde girl walked over to her and stared at her briefly.

"So you and Ron fought again?"

"Oh Luna! I just don't know what to do with him anymore! All we ever seem to do is argue. He wants me to be just like Molly! I mean she is a great woman, but that is just not me. I don't want that."

"Shouldn't you tell him this?"

"I have but he just tells me that I'm just so busy that I don't have time to think about it and I need to stop and look at my life because its passing me right by. Then today, ohhhh and today he tells me that maybe I'm missing something, maybe I'm not a real woman because I don't want kids right this very moment!"

"Oh! That is horrible! Why would he say something like that?""I just don't know. Maybe it was meant to hurt me. I just don't seem to know anymore."

I walked over to my office and put my bag on the hook. Changing into my lab robes, I walked back out. I lost myself for a few moments in my morning ritual.

"Hermione, are you truly happy with Ron? I can't help but feel that perhaps there is someone better for you out there."

"I just…" The front bell rang and Luna turned to go help the customer. I turned back to my cauldron, pondering what Luna had asked me. I had been asking myself that question more and more often. Was I really happy with Ron anymore? After the war, Harry had gotten together officially with Ginny and it was just assumed that Ron and I would get together. Nowadays, I was beginning to feel that it wasn't fate after all but just stupid propaganda.

"Hermione?"

I turned back to Luna and saw Lucius standing next to the counter. I walked over to her, "Yes Luna?"

"Master Malfoy needs to speak to you."

She nudged past me peacefully and headed for the labs. I turned back to Lucius.

"What can I do for you today sir?"

"Actually, since I was in the area I was hoping to deliver this to Severus myself but it seems he is not here."

"No he is getting ready for school to begin, but I am sure I can help you. If not I would be more than happy to pass it along to him immediately."

"Very well then. Can you give this invitation to him please? It's to St. Mungo's charity ball at the end of the month. My ex wife and I are hosting it this year at the manor. I had wanted to hand deliver it to him, however I suppose this will have to do." He sniffed at me.

"Of course, I will make sure he gets it right away."

I snatched the envelope from him, "Is there anything else you need Master Malfoy?"

"No I believe that will be all. Good day." Then turned and walked out.

I looked down at the envelope in my hand. It had a distinct feminine appeal to it. I thought about everything in the papers about the Malfoys' breaking up after Lucius had gone to Azakban. If remember right, they divorced because they finally could. After the war, many of the "pureblood regulations" that they all adhered to fell. Apparently, their marriage had been arranged and although they loved each other, they weren't IN love with each other. So they decide to split, hoping to find their mutual "soul mates" but were still quite friendly as far as exs go. I turned to go back to the office to deliver Severus's oh so special invitation.

**Reviews are always welcome, so are constructive criticism. If you're just going to flame, don't bother. **


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing except the plot. I do need to clear a few things up. Snape and Hermione are nothing but friends. There is lots of Ron bashing in this chapter, seeing as I don't like him. If that offends you, don't read it. Hermione and Lucius is going to be a slower moving relationship but I promise to keep you entertained until we get to that. Also, although her dress has not made a complete "appearance" the links for her dress and mask are on my profile if you would like to see them._

Chapter 2

"You are completely mad!"

"Hermione, as the one of the faces of Potenti Pozioni I think you should attend with me."

"You ARE completely mad. Thank you for answering that. Why the bloody hell would I want to go to that ball? All the _purebloods_ will be there. You walk in with me and I may very well be struck dead."

"I highly doubt that, and more than purebloods will be there. Many people donated to St. Mungo's after the war. Come on, Hermione. I would really appreciate it if you would give me the honor."

Severus looked at her with a small smirk on his face. Hermione never understood how she ever thought he was unattractive. She supposed it was because now that he wasn't fighting both battle lines and over stressing himself, he true nature came out. Of course he was still dour and rude, but he really did have a good side and was attractive when she let herself admit it. She knew she would cave, she always caved. She just couldn't say no to the man who gave her life back to her and asked for nothing in return.

"Fine! I suppose I need to get a stupid frilly frumpy dress as well then?"

"Of course not! Gods I wouldn't be seen with you in something like that. No something tastefully elegant, and a mask as it is a masquerade."

"Well that makes it a little better I suppose."

"What? Don't want to be seen with hideous me?"

"Oh you are far from hideous and you know it. No, I meant more for hideous me actually."

"Hermione, as I always tell you, you are a far cry from hideous. Please don't think of yourself as that."

"Yes, yes as you say." I turned back to my cauldron that was simmering.

He heaved a deep sigh, "Do you need to time to go shopping for a dress? Its in two weeks, that should be ample time right?"

"Oh no, I actually happen to have one."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Really then?"

I felt myself blush, "Well yes. I've never worn it but I have it."

"Really?"

"Oh for…when I went to Italy a few years ago on vacation, I came across this absolutely stunning dress. I was in a dark place at the time so I decided to try it on. Once I saw how I looked in it I decide I needed to have it even if I never wore it anywhere. Once in a great while, when I feel really bad about myself, I'll put it on and remind myself that I can be beautiful too."

"Hermione…""No, don't start with me. Anyways, all I would need is a mask, which shouldn't be too hard to come by."

"Very well then, if you need time to shop let me know. We'll make more definite arrangements when it gets closer to the date."

"Very well then."

"Why don't you head home for the evening? It's late and I'm sure _Weasley_ is waiting for his dinner."

It was no shock to me that Severus didn't agree with my relationship with Ron. He hated him, more than he hated Harry actually, and felt that I could do so very much better. Any opportunity he had to point that out he jumped on it like a fat kid on cake. It would be amusing, if I didn't think he was right. I heaved a heavy sigh and put my cauldron on stasis. I finished cleaning up my station and grabbed my jacket and bag. I turned to him, "Well then is there anything else?"

"Nope, not that I can think of at this moment."

"Very well then, good night Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione."

I walked out onto the street and began my way home. I normally walked just outside of Diagon Alley proper then apparated out. Walking past the shops, I peered in the windows. Suddenly I stopped. Inside the window of a ritzy dress shop was the perfect mask. It would fit my dress perfectly. It was deep red and black, with feathers on the sides and a corset pattern across the whole mask. Black sequins outlined the mask. The whole thing was quite beautiful. I ran inside the shop and up to the counter.

"How much for that black and red mask?"

"Hm which one?"

The salesgirl looked at me with distain.

"Listen you hag, I want that mask. Now whether you let me purchase it or I walk out with it after stunning you is completely in your hands but you will decide quickly or I will decide it for you."

She looked at me in shock for a moment then stuttered out, "100 galleons."

"Very well then go get it and wrap it up."

I began to dig in my bag as she scurried over to the window and back behind the counter. I counted out exactly 100 galleons and set them neatly on the counter. She handed me my bag and slid the money to her.

"Thank you. Now goodnight." I turned and walked back out the door before she uttered another word. Excited about my new purchase, I apparated to my front step. I unlocked the door, "Ron?" I called out. He came flying around the corner.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Hermione?"

"Work. The place I go to everyday. Don't raise your voice at me." I nudged past him and headed to my closet. I gently put the bag on the hook with the dress.

"What the hell is that? You went shopping?"

"No, I did not go shopping. It's a mask for the St. Mungo's charity ball. I saw it on my way home and knew it would match my dress perfectly so I purchased it."

"The charity ball? I don't want to go to that frumpy ass thing. We're not going."

I felt my blood begin to simmer, "No Ronald _we_ are not. I am going, not you."

"What the hell do you mean? You're going stag?"

"No, today Lucius dropped off an invitation to Severus. Severus asked me to attend with him to try and boost our sales, since I'm the other partner of the shop."

"Wait, you're going with another _guy!_"

"No, I'm going with my boss."

"Who's a guy! And a bloody greasy git at that!"

"Ronald, that is enough! I am going whether you like it or not. You will not control me!"

"I think I have a right as your boyfriend to tell you that you will not be going to that ball with another man."

I screamed and stormed past him into the bathroom and slammed the door. I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't live my life like this anymore. I figured tonight wouldn't be the night to break up. I could just see the accusations beginning. I heard him go into the living room. I opened the bathroom door and headed to the kitchen to make Ron's last meal in this home. There would be no friendship after this. He had hurt me too many times for that. I could only hope that we could be civil enough to each other in the future to make it easier for Harry and Ginny. I heard him turn on the telly. It was one of the few muggle technology items I had in my house. I cooked in silence, listening to him guffaw at something on the TV.

"Ron, dinner is done."

He shut the TV off and came into the dining room and sat down.

"What is this?"

"Chicken stir fry. Try it, you'll like it."

"Don't tell me what I'll like. It looks like shite on a plate."

"Well then don't eat it I don't care anymore."

I walked past him and headed for my study. I heard him storm behind. The next thing I knew I was being thrown against my stairs face first.

"You bitch! You come home after gallivanting about with that disgusting greasy bastard." He whipped me around and began hitting me. I screamed and he slammed his fist into my mouth. I felt him starting to tear at my clothes. We never had sex before. Sure we had fooled around, but I had secretly felt he wasn't the one I wanted to give my virginity to. It seemed he was about to try and take it. He continued to scream obscenities at me as I continued to struggle fruitlessly against him. When I heard him unzip his pants I began to fight in earnest.

"Ron, please don't do this!"

"Shut up bitch! You should be lucky that even I would fuck you. You're hideous now. No one will ever want you."

At that, I just stopped fighting. He was right. No one would want me anymore. Everyone was afraid of me. No one knew what the curse did, so people began to avoid me. I sat there with tears streaming down my face as I felt him take my innocence. I didn't scream as the pain coursed thru me. I didn't flinch when he wrapped his hands into my hair, wrenching my head to the side. Eventually, I heard him grunt and felt him shudder on top of me. He released my hair and stood up to fix himself.

"You're disgusting. No one will ever tolerate you. Even I can't stand to look at you sometimes. If it wasn't for Lavender, I probably couldn't even stand to be with you."

"Lav….lavender?"

"Oh gods, are you really that stupid? Yeah, Lavender. I've been fucking her since you've been too busy being _intelligent_ to bother with me."

I began to shake as I stumbled to my feet. I heard him laughing as I felt blood trickle down my legs. I stumbled to the kitchen counter for my wand. I heard him following me. I grasped it and felt it respond to me. I turned, holding it shakily in my hand and saw he already had his trained on me. "Please you really think I wasn't ready for that. You're nothing."

I smirked at him, "I may not be…" and I apparated straight into Severus's study.

* * *

Severus whipped his head up at the loud crack that reverberated thru his study. He jumped to his feet as soon as his mind registered what he saw in front of him. Hermione stood there in tears, wracking sobs coming from her. Her clothes were in tatters around her, he could see her clutching her underwear in the same hand as her wand. He dared looked down and saw that she had blood all over her legs. He growled as he practically flew over to her, just as she collapsed. He caught her and laid her down on his study lounge. He had some weasel to kill. Hermione stirred at the loud crack, sighed, and rolled over.

* * *

Ron was relaxing on the couch watching TV when he heard the crack from the entry way.

"Oh back so soon bitch? What realized no one gave a shit about you?"

"Oh I wouldn't necessarily say that _Weasley_." The boy's name practically hissed out of his mouth in seething anger. He saw Ron scramble to his feet when he realized it wasn't Hermione, but Severus had many years of experience as a trained killer. The boy never had a chance, he thought, as he raised his wand.

* * *

Hermione was roused out of her sleep by the crack of Severus apparating back into his study. She sat up then laid back down with a groan. Severus rushed over to her.

"Hermione what happened?"

She began to sob as she told him everything that had happened. She watched his face grow paler as she told him, then watched it turn red when she got to the part he said about no one ever wanting her. Severus slid his arms under her and lifted her.

"Well let's get you cleaned up then."

He carried her upstairs and ran the bath for her. He put in some muscle relaxant and jasmine oil. He turned back to her and saw her shaking still.

"Hermione, your bath is ready. Do you need help?"

She nodded her head wearily. He walked over to her and pried her death grip from her shirt. Guiding her over to the side of the tub, he set her down. Gently, he undressed her and got her in the tub. Just as she settled in, the wards chimed announcing someone's arrival. He looked at her frightful face.

"Relax, I'm certain it isn't Weasley."

She glanced at him as he lit some candles and floated a few high above the tub. He stroked her hair as he set out some soaps for her wash with.

"I'm going to see who it is but I'm not leaving you alone. Mipsy!"

An elf popped into the room. She was wrapped in a little knitted dress. She took one look at Hermione and scrambled over to her.

"Oh miss what tiz happened to yous?" She began to stroke her hair as Hermione began to sniffle again. Severus looked at his employed house elf. He had freed her at Hermione's bequest but the young elf didn't want to leave as she knew no other life. So now she was an employee with benefits and pay.

"Mipsy, I have a guest apparently. Please make sure Miss Granger is taken care of. If you need anything, please come get me immediately."

"Yessus sir"

* * *

Severus walked out of the room and down the stairs just as there was a knock on the front door. He opened to a, dare he say ruffled, Lucius.

"Lucius, what in the world?"

"Severus, please tell me you didn't actually attack the Weasley boy? One of the golden trio!"

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall why? Is he still alive?"

"Severus! Have you finally lost it? Yes, he is still alive. Apparently, he contacted his mother, who is completely on a war path for you. He's in St. Mungo's right now and they are looking for you. I'm amazed they haven't arrived her yet."

"Well wonderful, then I can have one of the healers look at Miss Granger who is currently under watch of my house elf because she is in such duress."

"What has happened friend?" Lucius walked in and headed for the lounge.

"No, follow me but please be quiet."

Lucius raised his eyebrow, but followed his friend up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Now you need to be quiet because I'm sure she will kill me if she knows I showed anyone especially you, but I need someone else to see the damage the young Weasley has inflicted on her."

Lucius creeped to cracked bathroom door and let out a strangled gasp as he took in the sight before him. Hermione's whole right side of her face was swollen and black. Her lip had been split open. He saw bruises forming on her upper arms and a knot on the side of her head. She appeared to be asleep, the house elf hovering over her motherly as she continued to stroke her hair. Lucius backed away and motioned for Severus to follow him out the door.

"That isn't even all of it. I'm guessing he raped her and I'm guessing from the amount of blood she was still in fact a virgin."

"My god! Who would have thought the Weasel had it in him? I'm completely in shock, and I must say it takes a lot to do that to me."

The wards chimed and Lucius turned towards the door.

"I'll stay with her until you are freed. I'm sure once she wakes and learns what happened she will come to your rescue."

"I don't…"

"Please, don't think she wouldn't find out anyways."

Severus heaved a sigh as a pounding began on his door. He watched as Lucius disappeared in a swirl of black and blonde into the bedroom and quietly shut the door. Severus headed down to the door, opening it to two aurors and one very pissed off Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione roused out of her sleep with a start as she heard the pounding on the door.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, Severus has it."

She emitted a squeak of surprise as she tried to cover herself. Lucius was leaning on the door frame leading into the bedroom.

"Malfoy! Get out!"

"Nonsense Miss Granger, you have nothing I haven't seen before. I am merely watching you until I am sure you aren't going to try and drown yourself then I am going to go down and make you some tea."

She gaped at him briefly, then snapped her jaw shut.

"Fine then, I will be down shortly."

He gave her a curt nod and then headed out of the room.

Still in shock, Hermione washed herself and got out. As she was drying, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Gasping in horror, she leaned closer. Her scar was nothing compared to the state of her face right now. Suddenly she just couldn't stand anymore. Ron did this to her? She knew he had a temper. Sure he had smacked her every once in a while but this? Ron couldn't have done this to her. Sliding down the counter, she crumpled on the floor in wracking sobs.

* * *

Despite many misconceptions, Lucius could in fact survive without a house elf. As the pot boiled, he pulled it off and poured the contains into the cup along with muscle relaxing and pain reliever potions. Realizing that Miss Granger still wasn't down, he looked up at the clock. It had been 20 minutes, surely she should be done. Grabbing the cup of tea, he headed up the stairs once more. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard sounds that he had hoped he would never hear again. The heart wrenching sobs coming from the always in control Hermione Granger was enough to tear at any gentleman's heart. It almost killed him to hear her make those sounds so many years ago, and in his own home at that. He rushed into the bedroom and found Hermione collapsed in front of the vanity. He hurried forward and set the cup of tea on the counter.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up with bloodshot eyes. Her face was even more swollen from crying. She was taking shallow breathes.

"Miss Granger, you must calm down and take some deep breathes. You're going to pass out if you don't and with a head injury that isn't a good thing."

He reached forward to try and calm her. She knocked him over with her brute force as she slammed into him. Clinging to his robes, she began to sob in earnest, shaking uncontrollably. Not knowing what to do, Lucius wrapped his arms gently around her and began to make soothing noises at her.

**Reviews are always cherished. Constructive criticism is ok, but if you are going to flame, just don't bother. I don't care.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing except the plot. Just an fyi to all my readers, I will not post most likely thru the week, as I am normally very busy, but you can expect at least one a weekend if not more. Also special thanks to the following for their great reviews!_

_Beautiful-Liar13_

_Stella Cosmopolita  
_

Hermione woke with a groan as reality struck her. Had she really cried, not only in front of Lucius, but actually threw herself at him. Once more did he actually allow it AND comfort her? Then it hit her, Lucius comforted her but where was Severus? She looked around and recognized it as Severus's bedroom. Deciding it was high time to get some answers, she sat up. Wait, what the bloody hell? She was in a pair of knickers she was sure she never owned and a guy's button down shirt. Where did these clothes come from? Stumbling across the room proved more painful then she imagined. Her whole head throbbed and muscles protested as she moved. She groaned again, moving slower as she entered the hall. Deciding with a sigh, if anyone was here, they would most likely be downstairs, she began to inch towards the stairs.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing moving about? You should be resting until the healer can thoroughly look at you."

Hermione jumped about a mile in the air, stumbling. She felt strong arms come around her to steady her. Lucius's heady scent made her mind swim. When did he start smelling that good? She mentally smacked herself when she realized who she was thinking about. Feeling herself blush, and hoping he didn't notice she began to straighten.

"Now, now Miss Granger, let me help you. You don't need to do more damage by being stubborn." His lips were so close to her neck that she felt his breath tickle her. Blushing furiously at the thoughts it aroused she coughed. He straightened leaving one arm around her waist.

"To bed with you now then."

He guided her back to bed and handed her a vial.

"Pain potion. I'm guessing you need it."

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Lucius please."

She cleared her throat, "Lucius then. Where is Severus?"

Lucius sighed as he began to tell her what had happened. As he finished the story, she jumped up and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Fuck!"

His eyes widened at her use of vulgarity.

"They always take that stupid shite's side! And what do you know, the one time someone stands up for me, they go and accuse him of these _lies!_"

She began hunting around for her wand, which he had.

"You won't find it and you won't get it back until you sit and are properly checked out. Then with the official medical report and myself, we will go file a report and get Severus cleared."

She turned to glare at him, angry that he was right and making sense.

"And you! What the hell is your problem!" He raised at eyebrow at her outburst, "You don't care about me. I'm just a mud blood, the mud blood that helped fell your precious Dark Lord! I would think you'd be loving this, rubbing it in!"

He stood and stalked over to her. Hermione cowered back, realizing she'd gone too far. He grabbed her arms and plopped her back on the bed.

"Sit down before you do any more damage to yourself."

He strode to the door and turned back to her, "I may be many things Miss Granger, a murderer, torturer, I've even sodomized a few men at the Dark Lord's request, but I have never nor will I ever touch a woman in anger or abuse. What was done to you was unfair, cruel and heartless and the bastard deserves everything he got and so much more than what Severus did to him. I'm truly sorry for my past endeavors that have left you with such a tainted view of myself."

He turned back and quietly shut the door. I just sat there looking at my hands in shock. I couldn't believe he had said all those things to me. I heard the wards chime and looked up. I heard Lucius let someone in and head upstairs. The door opened and a matronly old healer came in clucking.

"Oh my dear, dear girl!"

She rushed over to me, setting her kit down next to me on the bed. She turned to Lucius and ushered him out.

"Out you. This is an intimate exam and you don't need to be here. I'll write it all in my report."

"Hmm, make sure you take pictures." He handed her a camera and walked out.

She turned back to me and set the camera down.

"Ok deary, let's start with you telling me everything that happened shall we?"

Hermione told her the whole story, watching as she diligently put this into her report. When she finished, she found that she was crying again. The matron handed her a tissue and finished writing.

"Ok, can you clearly identify your attacker?"

"Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"And you are sure?"

"Yes, of course. We were in a relationship. He had smacked me a few time prior to this, but this is the first time he has gone so far…and this is the first time we've ever…umm god can you even call that having sex?" Hermione cried into her hands.

"No deary, that wasn't sex. Don't let it taint your view of the wonderful and intimate relationship between a man and a woman in love."

Hermione looked at her appalled, then she began to laugh. She remembered the way she had reacted to Lucius's touch earlier in the morning.

"I think I'll be ok. I guess I'm just in shock that he did it to begin with, and that everyone automatically jumped to his side without even hearing from me."

"Ok, well let's start the physical exam since I know where to look now. Please undress dear."

After about 20 minutes, Hermione put her clothes back on.

"Ok, I have my report all done." She pulled out a few jars and vials, "These will help, This is a pain potion, this is a muscle relaxer, this is a dreamless draught if you need it, and this cream is to rub in your um intimate area because I'm sure its sore and the pain potion won't cover it all."

Hermione took all the vials and set them on the bedside table. The matron put all her stuff back in her bag and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She came back out.

"Ok dear, if you need anything you can contact me. I'm going to speak to Mister Malfoy for a moment and give him a copy of the report, then I'll just be on my way."

"Thank you."

The matron nodded then left, closing the door after her.

Hermione took the pain potion and stood up heading to the wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of Severus's pj bottoms. After she felt a little more decent, she headed out the door and slowly down the stairs. The matron was just walking out the door as she descended the stairs. Lucius turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I see you know where Severus keeps his pants."

"I wanted to apologize what I said. I don't know you well enough to make such assumptions about your character. I was just going by what I heard and I am sorry."

He waved a hand in front of him, "It is nothing, Hermione. I realize that you don't really know me that well but that rumors about me were never really nice."

"Great, now that is settled. Can I have my wand to get some clothes and we'll go get Severus released?"

He handed her wand and chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. Hell hath no fury and all that, he thought as she walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Walking into the Ministry with Lucius proved to be an interesting adventure. With her glamours firmly in place, she still walked slowly. Everyone was staring at her even more than normal. Lucius held her arm firmly against his body, truly escorting her. He knew even with the potions it was hard for her to walk at a fairly normal pace. They went thru security and headed for the elevator. Standing in the elevator proved to be an interesting experience. Hermione didn't have much experience at the ministry. She never really came here. Any permits or licenses for potions, Severus normally got, not her. The elevator threw her into Lucius as it jolted about. She let a hiss of pain as she slammed into him, bumping her head on his hard shoulder. He wrapped his one arm around her and pulled her close. The other came up to inspect her head, sliding his hand down the back of her hair. She felt everyone in the packed elevator stare at them in either shock or disgust. She flushed at the attention and the feelings that coursed thru her. She figured it really wasn't healthy that just after being raped that she was already having sexual feelings for another man. She leaned against Lucius as she pondered that thought. She was raped wasn't she? I guess maybe it would have been more scarring if it had been some complete stranger. Maybe because it was Ron, it didn't feel like normal? What the hell was a normal feeling for this situation? All she felt right now was blinding hatred for Ron. She really didn't think it would turn her off of any sexual contact. But she supposed she wouldn't really know until a situation arose. The elevator slammed to a stop and Lucius's arm tightened around her briefly before nudging her out the doors. They walked into a room that was full of desks, people running about and papers flying everywhere.

"Where are we?"

"The crimes ward. It's a newer ward. Mildly based on a muggle jail. People come here for 'booking' on minor crimes, things that don't automatically get you thrown into Azkaban. Severus, sadly, will have been thrown right into prison. But that is what we are here to fix Miss Granger, so this way."

She tugged on his arm and he turned, "Lucius, what did he do to Ron?"

"All in time."

He turned and pulled her by her hand thru the department. She felt a cool feeling wash over her and knew that a charm had stripped her of her glamours. She stumbled briefly when she heard a few gasps. She felt Lucius's arm around her, turning her into him. She buried her face into his robes and let him guide him. She felt that it was strange that after such an event, she trusted Lucius Malfoy implicitly to protect her. She felt them pause and looked at a door. He knocked and heard a response. He opened the door and pushed her thru, shutting the door after them.

"Kingsley?"

"Ah, Hermione, I knew you would be here. My god, look at you!"

He came around the desk and ushered her to a chair. He tipped her chin up and nudged her head from side to side.

"I didn't know it was this bad. I figured it had to be pretty bad for Severus to snap, but my god."

"Hem, hem"

"Mister Malfoy?"

"The medical report Kingsley."

He handed it over to the imposing man and sat down. Kingsley walked back around to his chair, reading the file. After a few moments, he looked up at Hermione with sad eyes.

"Is all this true?"

"Of course it is. I do not make these things up. Now will someone please tell me what the bloody hell Severus is in freaking prison for?"

Kingsley handed her another file. She opened it and gasped. The photos in the front said enough. Severus had every intention of killing Ron. He was covered in cuts, bruises, bleeding lacerations and burns. He was missing half his hair and it looked like his wand arm was broken. She could see he was on some type of machine and clearly in St. Mungo's. She felt a pang of guilt for only a moment but quickly squashed it. The bastard deserved it. She read the report then closed the file.

"I want to formally press charges against Ron and I want Severus released.""Well we'll press the charges right now, however getting Severus released isn't going to be as easy. We'll need to get testimony from you, Mister Malfoy and Mister Snape. We have the medical report so that will work in his favor, but the damage he did to Mister Weasley was quite extensive. We'll have to work on that."

"I want to see him."

"I don't think that…"

"No not him, I want to see Severus."

Kingsley shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't think in the shape you are in, it wouldn't be wise for you to enter the prison."

"Kingsley…"

"Fine, but you will have to escorted. Let's head down to the auror department and see who is available."

He stood and Lucius came over to help her up. "Hermione, I'm sorry but I can't go with you there."

She looked up and saw that it seemed he feared it, but his cool mask slipped back almost instantly. She patted his hand.

"Of course, you've done so much already. I'm sure you have things to do. Thank you very much, Lucius."

"I'll stay with you until we get an auror escort for you."

He tucked her arm back in his and they walked back to the elevator, following Kingsley. In the elevator, she leaned back against Lucius again. He wrapped his arm around her waist again to hold her. Kingsley raised a curious eyebrow at this. The doors opened and Lucius nudged her out again. She felt all eyes on her again. She hadn't put her glamours back on, knowing that they would just be stripped off again in the auror department.

"How could you!"

She saw someone running at her, she instinctively turned into Lucius for protect. Apparently, she didn't walk away from the situation as scott free as she thought.

"What the bloody hell Hermione! Why the hell would you tell Snape those lies? You know Ron would never doing anything like that to you! What the hell are you doing with Malfoy! What the fuck is going on?"

"Mister Potter, if you would kindly shut your hole, Hermione might be able to answer one if not all of your inane questions." Lucius hissed.

Hermione turned away from Lucius and stepped out of his arms. She saw Harry's jaw drop in shock, but she was far too angry at him. She stalked right up to him and punched him in the face. She felt Lucius's arm come around her again and pull her back.

"How dare you Harry James Potter? You always side with that bastard! You know what? I don't even care anymore. You never listen to me. You always took his side and told me I was being dramatic. Well you know what? This time I don't need you. I don't care what you think, but I will tell you this. The next time you need something don't fucking come to me. I never thought that I could ever hate you Harry, but you are making it pretty easy to accomplish right now. I have never been through something so traumatic and I have no friends to turn to. The only friend I have is in prison right now for defending me and my honor. I have no idea what the hell would have happened to me if it hadn't been for Lucius. None of you came to see how I was. None of you came to look for me to see maybe, just maybe there was any truth to Severus's accusations. You all just automatically assumed the worse of me, _of me! _What have I ever done to any of you to earn such distrust and disrespect from all of you?"

She took a deep breath and let a sob rip from her. She felt Kingsley's hand on her shoulder, steering her away.

"Hermione, I'm…"

"No Harry, just shut the fuck up. I don't care what you have to say anymore."

She turned her back on him and walked into the head auror's office, shutting the door firmly behind her.

**As always, reviews are cherished, constructive criticism is alway welcome, and I don't give a damn about your flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Sigh* As always I own nothing but the plot. I felt that the story needed some comic relief, so near the end its not so serious. It's going to be a little less umm dark, from here out I think. Anyways tell me what you think. Also shout out for the reviews_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_ThexRaven_

_Beautiful-Liar13  
_

Chapter 4

It ended up being Dean Thomas who was assigned to escort Hermione to the prison. She bid her farewell to Lucius and turned back to Dean.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Are you going to put your glamours back on?"

"No they'll just be taken off again."

He nodded and stuck out his arm. She laced hers thru his and felt the familiar pull at her navel as they apparated to Azkaban. She stumbled at the landing, then looked up at the foreboding building. She'd never actually seen Azkaban.

"God, this place is miserable isn't it?"

"Well it is the prison Herms."

She shook her head, "I have to get him out of here."

Dean laced his arm thru hers again and they headed for the large iron gate in the front.

Once they made it thru security, Dean sat Hermione down at a large metal table with a ring in front of it.

"Stay here, and I'll get Snape for you."

She nodded silently. She sat there for maybe 5 minutes when she heard a guard call out, "Presenting Prisoner Severus Snape!"

She stood as he was ushered thru the door and his hands were attached to the ring on the table.

"Oh Severus!"

She sat back down and placed her hands over his. He looked at her, and his mask of calm broke.

"Damn it! That fool didn't get all he deserved."

"Severus, why would you do such a thing? After going thru all that to get your name cleared after the war."

"It was entirely worth it Hermione, have you looked in a mirror and seen what that monster did to you?"

She blushed and looked down, remembering her breakdown from the night before.

"Yes, I have." She answered quietly.

His face softened as he began to stroke her hand, "Hermione, how are you? Really? Is Lucius helping you?"

"I'm ok, really. I mean I'm still a little in shock I suppose, but mostly just angry at everyone. You know not a single one of them has contacted me? No one. Harry accused me today when I went to the auror's department. I mean honestly accused me of lying. I don't know what I would have done if Lucius hadn't been there to help me thru all of this. We've kind of reached an understanding, the two of us."

Severus had a feeling that they would, once given a chance. That was why he had trusted Lucius to stay with her. At the very least, he knew that he would have stayed with her until he felt she was well enough to take care of herself.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you right now."

"No that's ok, I do appreciate what you did, defending my honor and all that appeals to the princess inside me." She smirked, "But we do need to get you out. Kingsley has my medical report, and said we have a chance but we need testimonies from all three of us. That is the other reason Dean is here. I need your testimony to get you out."

Dean walked back in from the hall where he had been listening. He put a hand lightly on Hermione's shoulder as he sat down. He couldn't believe that Ron had actually done this, but couldn't believe even more that no one seemed to believe her but two convicted 'rapists' themselves. Dean knew of Snape and Malfoy's endeavors during their stints in the Dark Lord's cause. As much as he would like to condemn them, now that he was married and had a small one of his own, he felt he would do anything in the world to protect either of them. While that didn't excuse anything they did, they were atoning for their sins in their own ways and that was good enough for him. He pulled out an enchanted notebook and quill.

"Ok Snape, you know how this goes, enchanted notebook and enchanted quill make sure you aren't lying and dictate everything you say, right?""Yes, Mister Thomas."

"You may begin when you're ready."

Severus cleared his throat and began to tell Dean everything that had happened.

* * *

Walking back into the auror department, Hermione saw Harry again but firmly ignored his pleas as she walked straight by into the head's office with Dean.

He read over the testimony from Snape and looked at Hermione.

"Well this is a very good start. Now, if you have a moment, we need to get your testimony as well. I know you already gave most of it to the healer, but we need the details of how you came about to Snape's house and why he felt he needed to defend your honor."

"Right, well yes I have a moment."

"Great, Dean can you go send an owl to Mister Malfoy requesting him to come in as well?"

"Of course sir."

He walked out and shut the door. Head Auror Dawlish turned to Hermione, "Ok do you know how these work?"He held up the same quill and notebook Dean used earlier.

"No sir."

"They are laced with veritaserum, making sure that everything you say and everything the quill dictates is truth. If you were to lie they would emit a high squeal and stop writing. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir let's begin."

Hermione was just finishing up her story when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Lucius walked in and sat down, "Dawlish."

"Malfoy, we need your testimony.""Of course.""Miss Granger if you'll excuse us."

"Nonsense, she can stay."

Hermione sat back down and looked at Lucius as he began his tale. She gasped when she heard that Severus had showed him her while she was in the tub. Traitor, she thought bitterly. Lucius smirked at her, since he knew exactly what she was thinking, being as Severus told him not to tell her. He finished his story and Dawlish shut the notebook.

"Ok here is what we are going to do. I've been notified that Ron is off the ventilators now. So Hermione, if you can, I would like you to accompany me to the hospital. I need to see how Ron is going to react to you. Since your reports are true, I get the feeling he will be outwardly hostile to you. If that is the case, I can document this and it will greatly help you. Then I will take his testimony, which will most certainly prove interesting, although you can't stay for that part. Then I will bring everything back here, file motions to dismiss the allegations against Snape, although I do believe he is still going to have to pay a hefty fine and possibly some jail time because it was still assault no matter the reasoning behind it. It shouldn't be anything substantial though. I will also file charges against Mister Weasley and providing everything goes accordingly, he should get a hefty jail sentence for his attack against you. Everything clear?""Yes sir."

"Good, then let's get a move on."

Dawlish and Lucius stood and moved towards Hermione.

"Malfoy, you can leave you aren't necessary for this part."

"I told Severus I would watch her, and somehow I think facing her attacker is going to be a little overwhelming for her. I would like to accompany her."

Dawlish looked at Hermione, "It's ok with me sir. I would like him to come."

Dawlish shrugged, "Very well then, let's go."

* * *

Entering St. Mungo's on Lucius Malfoy's arm and being escorted by the head auror proved to be another interesting experience. Everyone stared at her. This time she left her glamours down for purely vindictive reasons. They stood silently in the elevator as it rose to the Intensive Care Ward. As the doors slid quietly open, Hermione observed the whole Weasley clan, minus Charlie, Harry and Luna. "Oh this is not going to go well."

She felt her bravery completely fail her. Lucius tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. Say the word and we'll leave."

"Ok." Oddly, that made her feel more confident. They stepped into the lobby, following Dawlish. She felt all eyes turn to her. Most were glaring, especially at the company she kept. George and Ginny looked sympathetically at her. Seemed perhaps not everyone thought the worse of her after all.

"You little bitch!"

Hermione flinched as Molly launched at her. She felt Lucius tighten his arm and swing her around behind him.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

Dawlish stepped in front of Lucius and Hermione, holding up his hands.

"Hermione is here at my bequest. Please refrain or I will have you escorted off the floor until we leave."

"Look, the little bitch jumped right into bed with the worse Slytherin still around."

She sneered at Hermione. Hermione felt tears well up as the vindictive comment hit home from the woman she always thought of as another mother. Harry and Luna remained silent, Harry having learned his lesson earlier.

"Mrs. Weasley kindly remove yourself out of my way." Lucius scoffed.

"How dare you!" She raised a hand at Lucius.

Hermione gasped and pulled with all her strength at Lucius's finely tailored robes. He stumbled back just as Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Molly's arm.

"What do you think you are doing, Molly?"

Molly ripped her arm out of Hermione's grip. Lucius straightened his robes and stepped up right behind Hermione. She felt his warmth soothing against her back and she stood straight.

"I can't believe that all of you would think the worst of me like this. What have I done to any of you to deserve such disrespect? Nothing, that is what. I have been a friend, sister, daughter, and confidante to everyone in this room and when something traumatic happens to me, this is how you repay me? With scorn, humiliation and disrespect? I always defended the Weasley name when people would laugh and talk down about you, and now? I think that everyone was right. You make me sick."

Ginny and George looked completely ashamed. Harry looked vaguely sick and Luna seemed to be contemplating Hermione. Dawlish set his hand on her shoulder making her jump. He blushed, then pointed her to Ron's door.

"Miss Granger, if you please?"

Hermione headed thru the door, Lucius stopped.

"Hermione, I won't go in there. Making it a harder situation for you isn't my intention. I'll be right here, just call if you need me ok?"

"Of course, thank you."

Dawlish followed her in and shut the door. Lucius turned out back to the room, and rested against the door. Everyone seemed to glare at him. Ginny shuffled about, then finally with a deep breath, headed over to him.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Is she, I mean, uhhh shit. Is Hermione ok?"

"What do you think?"

Ginny blushed furiously but he wasn't done.

"She has gone thru something so traumatic that most people can't fathom it. Yet, when she needs them the most, all her friends abandoned her for her attacker. None of you gave one thought to how she was. I may not know Hermione all that well, but even I didn't doubt her story when Severus told me. There is no way she would lie about something as devastating as that. Yet, all of you condemned her right away and left her to handle on her own. No, Miss Weasley she is not alright, nor will she be for some time I imagine."

He watched as tears slid down her cheeks but he felt no remorse. They all deserved to feel guilt. He looked at Molly and saw that she was still just as stubborn as her stupid son. The eldest looked mildly confused, the remaining twin seemed remorseful and _Potter_ looked as stupid as he always did. He thought the blonde was Lovegood, but wasn't completely sure. She seemed contemplative, which he felt was the best reaction of the room. Ginny walked back to her seat over by George. Suddenly, he heard yelling from in the room and stood up straight, whipping his wand from his cane. A high pitch squeal followed shortly after, and he smirked. The idiot was going to bury himself if he kept lying. It stopped and silence followed after. He began to relax when the door was ripped open behind him. Catching himself, only to be thrown back into the door frame. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. His arms instinctively went around her, rubbing her back trying to soothe her. Dawlish came out and Lucius threw a glare at him. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I've got everything I need.""What the bloody hell happened?"

"Sometimes, the truth is worse than the lies."

"He…he" Hermione hiccupped, "called me a frigid prude who no one would ever love. That I shouldn't complain that he raped me because it's the only time any man would touch me. God, am I really that bad? Am I that hideous!"

She began to wail again and hid her face. Lucius was absolutely appalled.

"He said that all to her?"

"Yes, he also had some other comments about a Miss Brown…"

"Stupid stupid whore!"

Lucius raised his eyebrow at Hermione's outburst, but she had already resumed her crying. Chuckling slightly, "Do you not like this Miss Brown?"

"She is nothing but a stupid whore! The only thing she lives for is sex, because even an incompetence airhead like her can figure out how to lay on her god damned back!"

"Really?"

Dawlish gave Lucius a dirty look.

"Yes, really. Why are you questioning me? Don't question me. Who the bloody hell are you to question me? You don't know her. God apparently he's been fucking her since I started working for Severus! Well you know what RONALD!"

Hermione had turned back to the door, "I sucked Severus's cock long long ago! Why do you think when I finally did it to you it was _Oh so wonderful!"_

, Lucius busted outright laughing at her confession. Oh my, he thoughtprude she is not. She just needs the right man to handle the little minx. She turned to glare at him but he was still snickering.

"What the hell are you laughing at Lucius!"

"You dear."

"Don't you dear me you arse."

He began to laugh again. He saw that most of the people were looking them like they were crazy. Only Molly and Potter looked like they wanted to murder someone.

"Ugh, I'm so done with you. What are you on? Did you nick something in the hall? Why the bloody hell didn't you share? I ache. I want my potion and that stupid cream."

She seemed to have lost steam, although it didn't go far. Her hair was poofed out and her face was bright red, at least what wasn't bruised.

"Well then, let's get some food, wine and then we'll get your potion and em, cream."

She blushed, knowing that the healer must have told him what the cream was for.

"Gods, just kill me now."

He turned to Dawlish, "Are we done here?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, we are. You all are fing nuts you know that?"

"I believe its just the company I keep, Dawlish."

Hermione smacked him upside his head. He looked down at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and began down the hall.

"Did you just smack me you little wench?"

She flipped him off and continued down the hallway. He stared after her in shock, then turned back to Dawlish.

"Did you see that? She just hit me."

"Didn't see a thing, sorry."

Lucius shook his head and followed after her. He caught up with her in the elevator.

"You hit me."

"So I did."

"And flipped me off."

"Observant you are."

"Bloody hell."

She snickered and leaned back up against him.

**As always, reviews are cherished, constructive criticism welcome and flames be damned.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing but the plot. Hope you enjoy! Shout out at the reviews_

_LavishlyUrs  
Beautiful-Liar13  
alittlebitwarped, for your assistance  
sweet-tang-honney  
HarryPGinnyW4eva  
Stella Cosmopolita _

Chapter 5

Hermione felt considerably better after dinner. They had gone back to Severus's house and had Mipsy cook some dinner. Relaxing in front of the fire with a glass of wine, almost made her forget of her problems. Almost.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Hermione?""Is it wrong that I don't feel more…violated? I mean sure I feel bad, sore and a little depressed that Ron went this far, but I don't feel like I'm…ugh its hard to explain."

"Perhaps because you were with him for so long, mildly sexually intimate with him, that maybe it isn't as bad. I wouldn't jump right into another sexual relationship, give yourself some time to truly get over it but maybe, hopefully your situation will be different then most. You are an exceptionally smart and brave woman. I think you will be alright, changed maybe, but alright."

She smiled at his compliment and stood, "I'm going to head to bed. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek tentatively. She heard him take a quick breath and she quickly stood upright. Blushing, she rushed up the stairs into Severus's room.

* * *

Lucius sat stock still for a moment after Hermione kissed him. Slowly he raised a hand and brushed where she had kissed him. Strange feelings were stirring within him. He had long since dropped his prejudices against muggleborns, however years of teachings made him hesitate at the situation. He was definitely attracted to Miss Granger, but she was just coming off a tragic situation. Perhaps, if he made it clear that he was interested and let it be, maybe she would come to him.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione went to the kitchen, she found Lucius was already up and two letters had arrived. One was beginning to smoke.

"I was about to wake you up, the howler won't activate until you touch it, but it really doesn't seem to like waiting."

"Oh wonderful, I love to start my day with a howler, forget coffee."

He chuckled and nudged it across the table. She lightly grasped it and it unraveled quickly.

_"You stupid little bitch! After everything this family did for you, you are going to continue to spread these lies about my Ronnikins? They arrested him this morning! Do you know what that will do to his reputation? Have you no concern for him? Or are you too busy being the whore that I always knew you were? I see the way you act with Lucius Malfoy! You should be ashamed of your harlot behavior! After everything that man did, how could you even consider it? I suppose it doesn't even surprise me, you were always an attention whore, mooching in on Harry and Ron's fame and glory from the war. Don't you show your face around any of my family, no one wants anything to do with you. You made your bed of snakes, now lie in!"_

It tore itself apart and the pieces fell to the table in a stunning silence. Hermione sat there staring at them in shock. Then she shook herself and stood to get a cup of coffee.

"Hermione?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm completely fine. That bitch was always so full of herself anyways."

"You have another letter."

She finished making her coffee and sat back down. Brushing the howler pieces away, she opened the other letter. It was from Ginny.

_Hermione, _

_I know that my mother is sending you a howler right now. I want to make sure you know that her views ARE NOT my own. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how she is when she gets an idea. I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you right away. I know that it doesn't make it any better and for that I will always be sorry. I tried to get to you, but when you weren't at your cottage, I figured you were at Snape's place and I don't know where that is. I tried to discreetly find out but the only people that knew were too busy with Ron. I know again that it doesn't excuse why I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I have to say I was surprised to see you show up with Malfoy, but it seems he was really concerned about your welfare, and for that I will forever be in his debt that he was there for you when I couldn't be. Some best friend I am. I heard that you had a falling out with Harry as well and that doesn't surprise me. He always sided with Ron, but I think you have finally broken thru that line. Luna tells me that he hasn't done anything since you left the hospital. He just sits there looking at all the pictures of you guys and things like that. She thinks he is going thru a 'life changing event'. You know how she is. She sends her love, and said that if you needed anything to come to her, regardless of Harry. I think it may have really sunk into him when they came to formally arrest Ron this morning. We were all at the hospital because he was being released. Ma snapped as usual, Dad was silent, Luna, well Luna was Luna ha!, George seems to be in the same boat I am, we both really care about you. You're family no matter what happens but we're being pulled in two different directions. I imagine he will be sending a letter as well. Bill isn't really sure what to make of the situation, you know he's the level headed one of the bunch. Well, I suppose I have taken enough of your time. Luna told me to tell you, if and only if, you want to contact me, send the owl and letter to her house and she will get it to me right away. I do love you and I am so very sorry for everything you have had to go thru._

_Love, Ginny_

Hermione heaved a sigh and walked into the study. She found a piece of parchment and wrote a letter back.

_Ginny,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at my cottage at 2 this afternoon. _

_Hermione_

She tied it around Severus's owl and sent it to Luna and Harry's home. She turned and saw Lucius standing in the doorway.

"Well?"

"Ginny says she is forever in your debt for what you've done for me. She also apologized a few times, but it means nothing in a letter. I've made a meeting with her this afternoon back at my cottage. I suppose I will have to go back sometime and it might as well be with her. I imagine you have gotten quite tired of spending most of your time with as well. Ron was arrested this morning as soon as he walked out of the hospital I guess. Serves him right. I guess that is pretty much over. I suppose I will have to go to court eventually to testify but oh well. Now if only we can get Severus out."

"Miss Granger, I would never tire of your company. I find I've grown to quite like it."

He stepped closer and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, stroking her face. Then he turned and walked back into the kitchen. Hermione stood there for a moment. If she wasn't mistaken, she would say Lucius may actually be attracted to her. Her? Why? He could have any woman he wanted, why would he want her? It must be her imagination. Her face flamed at her erotic thoughts of Lucius. Shaking her head quickly, she walked back into the kitchen to find another letter.

"Who is that for?"

"It was addressed to you."

He handed it to her and she skimmed it over. "They're releasing Severus today! He's going to be on probation and need to have has wand censored for a year, but they are releasing him. If after a year, he has had no incidents, they will drop the charges against him."

"Well that is good news."

"Oh! Mipsy!"

The elf popped into sight, "Yes Missus?""Severus will be home shortly I imagine. He will want some good, hearty food I think. Also, if it isn't too much, can you please make sure his room is cleaned up? I've been staying in there and I'm sure he is going to want to come home and take a nice bath and maybe a nap."

"Or course, Missus, Mipsy dos this right aways."

She popped out and Hermione sat down. Lucius looked her over carefully.

"Did you really give Severus a blow job?"

She blushed so scarlet her face must certainly be on fire. She couldn't believe she had screamed that out. She cleared her throat, "Um, that isn't really appropriate to discuss."

"But it is to scream in front of your ex's entire family?"

"I can't believe I said that!""So it is true then?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Lucius smirked at her and got a, dare she say lustful, look in his eyes.

"Simply curious was all."

"Uh huh. Well yes, I did, well that to Severus. We were mildly drunk one night and I had recently read it in a magazine. I wanted to try it but I knew if I did on Ron, that he would be ignorant about it as always. Severus was more than helpful and more than willing. It was pleasant. I like to do it, but Ron was just awful so I very rarely do it anymore. Oh god, did I just say that all?"Lucius lowered his eyes at her, "Really then? Well I'm glad you found it pleasant. If you'll excuse me, I am going to get ready for the day."

He stood up and walked seductively up the stairs. Hermione shook herself, no he is not attracted to you, don't be stupid.

* * *

Severus arrived a few hours later. Hermione and Lucius were in the library reading when he came in. Hermione ran up and gave him a hug.

"Oh Severus, I'm so glad you're out!"

He hugged her back, "I'm glad to see you look much better."

"Oh yes, the potions the healer gave me really helped out."

"Very good then. Lucius."

Lucius had come up behind her and stuck his hand out for Severus to shake. He was so close to her. Since this morning, she would almost _swear _he was flirting with her. She kept telling herself that she was being silly.

"Severus, I see you are doing well considering."

"Yes, but I am in dire need of a bath and some good food."

"Oh, Mipsy ran you a bath about 20 minutes ago, she'll warm it up for you and she made chicken and dumplings for you." Hermione smiled at him.

He leaned and kissed her cheek, "Always on top of it. Thank you."

He left the library and headed upstairs. Hermione turned and found that Lucius was right behind her still. He reached out and grabbed her from falling. He held her close for a moment, just looking down at her. Then he let her go, but didn't step back. Hermione's breath quickened at the clearly lustful look he was giving her.

"Must be careful, Hermione."

"Of course." She breathed.

He slid his hand around her waist tentatively. He was hoping he hadn't misread her signals, she was hoping this was going where she thought it was. She saw him lean slightly into her and she closed her eyes. His lips touched her lightly, almost like a feather. She sighed into him, wanting more. She brought her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed her again, this time deepening it more. His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body. Hermione groaned into the kiss, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She felt her back hit a wall and his hands begin to slid down to her thighs. A door shut upstairs and Hermione pulled away panting. She realized the position she was in and was appalled at herself. She pushed a stunned Lucius away. She began to cry.

"Oh god!"

"Hermione? What is wrong?""I shouldn't be doing this! I was just raped! I shouldn't even be thinking about sex! I am a whore!"

She turned and fled the library before he could say another word. He started after her, but saw her run out the front door.

_

* * *

S_everus heard the front door slam from the tub. He sat up, waiting to see is someone was here. He heard steps up the stairs and then in his room. The door opened and Lucius came in to lean against the counter.

"Who was here?"

Lucius shook his head, "No one, Hermione left."

"Left?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing, why do you jump straight to that?""Friend, it is always you."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus, "Actually it was all her."

"Really?"

"Yes really. We've been sending signals to each other since yesterday at the hospital. In the library, after you headed up here, she turned and ran into me. One thing led to another and we ended up against the wall. Suddenly she pushed me and started crying. She said and I repeat word for word, 'I shouldn't be doing this! I was just raped! I shouldn't even be thinking about sex! I am a whore!', then before I could say anything she fled."

"Oh Lucius, why would you even consider it?"

"She was damn well enjoying it!"

"Yes, but now she is going to be even more confused. She's confused because she should feel more hurt from happened to her and she isn't. She's confused because now she seems to have some kind of attraction or feelings to you and she shouldn't because you were her enemy for the longest time. She is confused because said enemy seems to have some kind of feelings for her too. She is confused because she feels that so soon after being raped that she is even considering another man in any way. You'll just have to back off. It won't do you any good to hover."

"Hmm, can one person really feel all that?"

"My god, of course a woman can."

Lucius fell into a contemplative silence. Severus stood and grabbed his towel.

Lucius walked out to the bedroom and gave him some privacy. When Severus came back out, Lucius was sitting in the armchair by the fire.

"Look, Lucius, I'm not saying don't go for it. But just tread carefully and do not use her. I'm serious on this one. If you're just looking for a quick fuck, find someone else."

"Of course not! But I will back off for a bit."

"Good, now I'm hungry and am going downstairs to eat something."

Lucius chuckled and followed Severus downstairs.

* * *

Hermione stood outside her cottage. She hadn't been back here since that night. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked inside and saw the stairs. There was a red smear on the wood and she realized it was her blood from her head. She felt queasy as she looked and saw more pooled down farther from when he brutally stole her innocence. She grabbed at the door and ran back outside. She sent a patronous to Severus and sat down to wait.

* * *

A silver otter swam into the kitchen just as Severus finished eating. He stood at the sight of it.

"I need you, please, I can't do it alone."

Lucius stood when he heard Hermione's voice come from the patronous.

"Where is she?"

"She is at the cottage."

He grabbed his cloak and felt Lucius take hold of it.

"I'm coming."

After a moment, Severus nodded and held his arm out. Lucius grabbed it and felt the pull at his navel.

* * *

She heard the pop of apparition and looked up. She saw both Lucius and Severus. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with Lucius yet. Severus walked up to her and she began to sniffle again.

"I went in, but there was blood all over the stairs and I just, I just couldn't do it alone."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course and you don't need to."

Severus nodded at Lucius who went inside, wand drawn. After a few moments, he reappeared and nodded back at Severus. Hermione felt Severus helping her up.

"Come on, Lucius cleaned up for you."

She glanced at Lucius and she saw him give her a sad smile. It tore at her heart. She turned back to the door and walked in. She looked back at the stairs that were now clean. All the pictures on the wall of the stairs was straightened. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to them both.

"Thank you so much."

They both nodded at her and she turned back into the cottage. Walking slowly and hesitantly, she went thru the cottage. She knew both of them were following her, making sure she was ok. She made it back to the front door.

"I think I'll be ok now. It's still home to me."

Severus stepped forward and kissed her cheek, "Ok, let me know if you need anything else."

"Ok, I will."

He turned and began down the front steps. Lucius stepped up to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for earlier. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. You aren't a whore, please don't think that."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. He stroked her cheek for a moment and then stepped away.

"I'm here if you need me. Please don't hesitate to call me."

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you Lucius."

He turned and followed Severus to the end of the walk. They both waved and disappeared. She turned and shut the door. This was her home, and nothing that insensitive bastard did to her here would ever change that view. She headed for the bedroom, intent on packing whatever shit he had left here.

**The standard reviews, criticism, and flames statement applies here haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything but the plot. For those of you who would like to see what the girls are wearing this evening, all the links are on my profile. Shout out for the reviews_

_HarryPGinnyW4eva  
Stella Cosmopolita- special shout out to you because you caught the reference between Lucius and Severus!  
sweet-tang-honney  
Beautiful-Liar13  
_

Chapter 6

Hermione had finished packing everything that was still left of Ron's by the time Ginny chimed the wards. Brushing her hands on her jeans, she went to the front door and opened it just as Ginny went to knock. Ginny looked at her sheepishly.

"Come on in. I've got some stuff to send home with you."

"Ron's?"

"Yeah."

The silence was uncomfortable as the two girls stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Oh this is stupid! Ginny, I'm not mad at you. I was originally and I planned on ripping into you when you got here today. Now that you are here and I've had some time to think about it, I just can't find that anger anymore. You were stuck in a hard place and I don't blame you for picking your family."

"I didn't pick my family."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. Listen, after Ron was admitted into the hospital I tried to find you. I heard what everyone was saying about you, but I know you too well to believe the lies. I tried Hermione, but I'm sorry I couldn't find you. I can't believe that Ron would do that to you, after everything you have done for him and Harry. I want nothing to with him. I am so ashamed and disappointed in him and my mom. She is no better. Ron is her baby. I never understood why out of all her children, she chose the worse one as her favorite. Maybe its because he lets her _baby_ him and cater to him, I don't know but I am so ashamed of my family. It says a lot when one of the most detested men still to this day by some, was still able to put all his prejudices aside and help you thru this horrible event and my family, the ones who have always said you were part of them, were so easy to condemn you."

Hermione said nothing as she listened to Ginny. She was right and it was exactly what she thought herself. Lucius, whatever his motives, had been there for her, had been her rock. For that she would always be grateful and wouldn't forget.

"Ginny, I completely agree with you. I am surprised however , that Harry hasn't come to his senses yet. I have to say out of them all, that one cuts the deepest. I still have a lot of anger towards him but I guess I might be able to be the bigger person and work on it, if he would just admit that he was wrong. Either way, you however I am not mad at, although you still haven't given me a hug yet so I am slightly disappointed."

Ginny laughed and launched herself into Hermione's arms.

* * *

Hermione waved at Ginny as she left later that evening. Shutting the door, she felt that she had really crossed a bridge in her friendship with Ginny and she was very happy about it. They had spent the day vegging in front of the TV, eating things completely unhealthy for you and drinking wine. They gossiped and Hermione spilled all her feelings about what had happened with Lucius.

"OH my god! He kissed you? Rawr, gods that man is beyond fucking gorgeous!"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Don't you think that it is terrible of me to have these feelings about another man, when I was just raped less than a week ago?"

"Not really."

"What!"

"Listen Mione, what Ron did was beyond horrible. But I'm thinking that because of a few reasons, you may be able to walk away from this fairly unscathed. 1. You and Ron have been together for what, 3or 4 years? So he is no stranger to you. 2. You and Ron, while not having had sex yet, have been intimate together, so it isn't really anything truly new to you. 3. I think perhaps because you are older and your views on sex, while archaic," Ginny had given her a look at this, "You view it differently then say a younger woman might. While you aren't doing it, you know plenty woman are having casual sex without a care and that sex is all how a person views it."

"But why would any of this make a difference about feelings for another man?"

"Because you silly girl, Lucius is so hot he can make a woman wet herself with a look. Perhaps its not necessarily completely appropriate, its not a cardinal sin. I think because of the reasons I just stated, its not so horrible for you. You need to stop looking at it from a younger woman's view of rape."

"Are you calling me old, bitch!"

"Yes you are an old hag! But that aside, you can see the difference between what happened between you and Ron, and say something that might happen between you and sex god Malfoy."

Hermione pondered all that Ginny said now as she walked into the kitchen to put their glasses in the sink. Perhaps Ginny was right. There was a complete difference between Ron and Lucius. She could clearly see that, and if she could see that then clearly there was a difference between sex with the two different men. She shook her head, either way Lucius probably thought she was a basket case after this morning. Sighing, she headed for bed, planning on starting back with her normal routine the following day.

* * *

Hermione unlocked the door to the shop and walked in. Everything was quiet. She realized with Severus in prison and her on her 'personal leave', no one had been here to open. She walked to her office and wrote a quick letter to everyone letting them know she was here and please come in as soon as they could. Her owl flew out the window and she sat down to compose the letters to customers who surely weren't going to get their orders on time. After about 20 minutes she was finishing up when she heard the bell.

"Hello, Hermione?"

She walked out of her office, "Hi Luna."

The blonde came up and gave her a strong hug.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you are doing ok. Ginny told me she went to see you. You are so strong, you'll be alright no problems. Harry, I think, is beginning to feel a lot of guilt. He's taken leave from the auror's office for a few days and now he isn't really eating. I'm beginning to be a little concerned."

"I'll go by and talk to him. I would like to yell at him anyways."

"Oh wonderful then! I'll make dinner for the three of us tonight!"

She turned and went to begin her potions. Everyone began to trickle in. All of them asked how she was and kept sneaking candid looks at her, but no one other than Luna had questioned her outright, which was fine because Luna was allotted that right. Later in the afternoon the bell chimed. Hermione's potion had to simmer for a bit so she waved at everyone, signaling she would get it. She came behind the counter and saw it was Lucius. Remembering what Ginny has said the night before she gave him a wide smile and came around to kiss his cheek. He seemed a little startled, but gave her a small smile nonetheless.

"Lucius, what can I do for you?"

"I was in the area and saw that the shop was opened again. I figured it must be you since I just left Severus at the Ministry. I thought I would pop in and see how everything went with Miss Weasley yesterday."

To say that she was surprised he remembered such a thing was an understatement.

"Uh, well actually everything went well. I was all set to be angry at her… actually I'm super busy and my potion is going to need the next ingredient. Why don't you come back here and I'll tell you the rest. Luna is the only person near me and she knows everything."

She motioned for him to follow her. She heard him hesitate for a moment then begin to follow her. She stopped in front of her platinum cauldron. She saw Luna give him a smile and her a sly look but she said nothing.

"Ok anyways," resuming her work and story, "I was all ready to be mad at her and never see her again. As the day wore on, I decided that I was being irrational and really needed to give her a chance to speak for herself before I condemned her, otherwise I would be no better than them."

"Makes logical sense."

"Yeah, well that's me. So she came and she said her piece, By the time she finished, I was not angry at her at all. She was in such a difficult place to be in. Family or friend? To support one was to hurt another. She told me that she was ashamed of her brother and what he did and her mother too. She said that she tried to find me that day but couldn't. Then we spent the afternoon getting fat in front of the TV and gossiping."

"You, Hermione, will never be fat."

She blushed, "Well thank you and thank you for taking the time to see me. That was very nice."

"Ah but you are welcome. I do have ulterior motives though."

Hermione's face fell a little, "Oh?"

"Yes, Severus gave me his RSVP for the ball and told me you were attending with him. I must attend with my ex wife Narcissa, however I did want to stop and ask perhaps, if you could save me a dance?"

Hermione instantly relaxed, "Of course I will. I would be delighted to dance with you Lucius."

His eyes widened a little at her brazen smile. Perhaps there was hope left, but he remembered what Severus said and took a little breath.

"Well then, until then Miss Granger."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, lingering briefly, then nodded to Luna and walked out. Hermione took an unsteady breath.

"I get the feeling you did not tell me everything."

Hermione looked at Luna and sighed, telling her everything.

XX

Hermione had gone home to shower and change before heading to dinner at Luna and Harry's home in Godric's Hollow. Now she stood on their doorstep, suddenly unsure of herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"One minute!" She heard a male voice respond.

The door opened revealing a messier than normal Harry.

"Hermione!"

"Harry."

"Luna, Hermione is here!"

"Oh yes darling, so sorry forgot to tell you I invited her for dinner, oops!" Came from the kitchen.

Harry grumbled for a moment then looked back at Hermione.

"Well don't just stand out there, it's a bit cold. Please come in."

He stepped back and she walked in. Shrugging out of her coat she hung it on a hook by the door. She turned back around.

"Harry I am completely disappointed in you."

"Hermione, I know and I've been thinking…""Well I suppose there is a first for everything. Tell me did it hurt?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "You're right. I know. I didn't think. I guess I just automatically assumed Ron would never do something like that to you. I didn't want to think the worst of him."

"But you were more than willing to think the worst of me right?"

She shoved past him and went into the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

"Hello again Luna."

"Mione."

"What are you making?"

"Shepherd's pie and then I made a cobbler for dessert."

"Oh, I so wish I could cook like you."

"Actually the way you brew a potion, I am amazed you can't."

"Hermione?"

Sighing, she turned back to the conversation she didn't want to have.

"Harry, apologizing isn't going to cover it this time. You went too far. I can't think of any reason I have given you over all the years we knew each other to make you think the worst of me like that, but you know what? I can think of plenty Ron has given you. Why Harry? Why? I keep asking myself that. Please answer me!"

"There isn't a reason and I am sorry. I was there when Ron called Molly through the floo. Everyone was so upset and angry, I suppose it just affected me the same. Some part of my logical brain didn't think it was true but everyone got me so worked up. When you said those things and then Malfoy said those things at the hospital, it really got me thinking. I truly don't deserve a friend like you. You are so wonderful and loyal. After everything we've been through, you were always there for me. You didn't deserve my scorn and anger. And I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm going to ask for it anyways."

"I can't forgive you Harry and for that I am sorry. You really cut me too deep this time. But, I will offer this. Perhaps we'll never be the friends we were again, but I really would like to still be civil to you and for us to be able to spend time with each other and not have this animosity lingering.""I'll take it."

"I didn't finish."

"I don't care. I will be whatever you want. I hate that we can't be friends like we were but I understand it. Maybe if I try hard enough, a few years down the road I can get you to cave."

"Oh Harry!"

She walked over to him and gave him a brief hug before stepping away.

"Dinner is done!"

* * *

The remaining days before the ball passed by quickly. Hermione was kept very busy at the shop and Severus had returned to teaching. She hadn't seen Lucius since that afternoon and it disheartened her a little. She had seen pictures in the Prophet of him and beautiful, leggy girls at dinner and knew she couldn't compete. She was on the shorter side and her hair, while tamed a little over the years, was still crazy. And her scar…mustn't forget that. Could never forget that. Now that she thoroughly depressed herself she turned back to the mirror. It was the evening of the ball and Ginny had come to get ready here and hopefully tame Hermione's wild mane.

"I just do not see how hair can be this unmanageable!"

"Oh Ginny, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Ugh!"

More pulling and tugging. An hour later, Ginny had finally tamed it into a beautiful updo. Hermione looked at in the mirror as Ginny began on her own. Hermione's hair had been tamed into loose spirals down her back. All of it had been pulled back and pinned in the center of her head, but for a few tendrils framing her face. Ginny had stuck a few black pearl beads in there for a few extra flairs. All in all it was absolutely gorgeous. She turned to thank Ginny.

"Thanks, it looks great. You know you should go into the beautician business, instead of quidditch."

"I thought about it. But while I like doing my friends and my own hair, I don't think I can deal with squealing divas everyday like Pansy Parkinson."

"Ah too true though. Do you need help?"

"Nah, I got it, go do your makeup and whatnot. You can handle that on your own right?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her and went into the bathroom to get her makeup bag. Hermione finished her makeup a few moments later, deciding to forgo the heavy makeup since she'd be wearing a mask, she just put on some glitter, eyeshadow and mascara, and a deep red lipstick. She shimmied into her knickers she bought especially for this evening and then her thigh high stockings. She grabbed her corset and walked back into the bedroom. Ginny had just finished her own hair.

"Oh Gin, that looks great on you."

Ginny had pulled her own hair into a complete updo. It was pulled back and piled on the back of her head. Pinned together with a few silver pearls, all together making a very elegant updo.

"Thanks! Need help with that?"

"Yes please."

Hermione pulled her tank top carefully over her hair and held the corset against her chest while Ginny did it up. When she was finished, Hermione laughed.

"Who knew my boobs could be so perky!"

"Oh, you stop now Hermione! You are completely beautiful, I wish you would see that for yourself."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to the dresses, while Ginny did her own makeup and whatnot. Sighing, she stood and walked to her floor length mirror. She examined herself closely. Her body was fairly decent, thanks to the running she did, normally, although she hadn't recently. When tamed, her hair was colored like golden spun honey. Her eyes were a beautiful golden brown, but her scar automatically pulled your attention. She sighed, she may be pretty but no one would ever know because they could never see anything but her scar.

"You stop right now."

"What?"

"I hear you out here sighing and you just quit it now."

"Sorry Gin."

"Uh huh. Will you help me with my own corset?"

"Sure turn around."

As she did up Ginny's corset, she couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful and unflawed the red head was. She felt a pang of jealousy, but only for a moment. Ginny was a beautiful person inside and out. She didn't deserve Hermione's jealous thoughts. Finishing up, she patted her back.

"Ok, you're good."

"Thanks! What time is it?"

"It's about 6."

"Well we should get into our dresses. They boys, excuse me men, said they would be here at 7 to pick us up."

Ginny was going with Dean. She started seeing him again after Harry made it clear they weren't going to work out. Ginny had fun with Dean, but said she didn't really see a future with him other than good friends with benefits. Hermione walked over to her beautiful gown and got excited.

"I can't believe I get to finally wear my dress."

"It really is quite beautiful.""Oh so is yours. You look so beautiful in blue."

"Thank you."

The girls helped each other into their dresses and donned their masks. Standing next to each other in the mirror, they looked at the finished product. Hermione's dress was a deep red satin, with a lace overlay on the bottom half of the dress. The top part was a strapless corset with black beads and crystals sewn in intricate designs. It had a few of the beads and crystals scattered down the bottom. The back was a corset tie that went down most of her back. The bottom of the dress belled out around her feet. She absolutely loved it. Her mask was the same red and black coloring. There was black feathers and beads on each side. The mask itself was crisscrossed in small black beads. Ginny's dress was a beautiful deep blue. The top part was a corset as well, but it was ruched in the center and pinned together with a cluster of crystals and silver beads. The top and bottom of the corset was outlined in a heavy line of the same beads. The back was a corset tie as well that went down most of her back. The bottom of the dress flared out into a large bell, supported by hoops. It had beads scattered about on it and it was gathered in intervals around the whole bottom, making a looping pattern. With her hair pinned up, it made it a very elegant picture. Her mask was much like Hermione's except it was a deep blue and only had one cluster of feathers and beads and it also had a deep silver rose pinned in and had ribbons falling down. The mask itself was blue but had a overlay of lace making it a very deep blue.

"Well Miss Hermione, I do believe we are two very sexy ladies."

"I do agree Miss Ginny, I do agree."

They giggled as they put on their shoes. The door bell rang and Ginny jumped up to get it.

"I'll get it, finish putting on your shoes. "

"Ok."

Hermione heard Ginny let them in. She stood and brushed her dress straight. One last glance in the mirror and she headed down the stairs. Ginny was already standing next to Dean and Severus had his back turned to her. Dean wolf whistled at her and Severus turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. Remembering himself, he stepped forward and offered his hand to help her down the last few steps. Bringing it up to his lips, he placed a small kiss on the back of hers.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning."

She blushed and ducked her head, "Thank you Severus. You look very dashing as well."

He inclined his head at her in thanks and turned to Dean and Ginny.

"Are we ready to go?"

They both nodded and stepped out the door. Severus threaded his arm thru Hermione's and escorted her out to the sidewalk.

"Ready?"He looked down at her and asked. She took a deep breath and nodded. She felt the pull at her navel and then it stopped. She straightened out her dress and hair and looked up. Malfoy Manor had been completely decorated. There was fairy lights scattered all over the grounds. Flowers bloomed in the gardens surrounding the manor. There were water falls and little ponds that were lit by the lights. The manor itself was spectacular as always. Done in white marble, it towered over the grounds. She took a deep breath and took Severus's arm.

"You ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good, then let's go to a party." Severus smirked and they entered the manor.

**As per usual, normal reviews, criticism and flames comment inserted here.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author note: First off, you know the deal, I own nothing. Second, to all my avid readers I ask that you bear with me and be patient. I am beginning the process of moving from Indiana to Florida and it is taking a large amount of my time. I know its beyond disappointing when you are in the middle of a good story and someone just stops so that is not what I am doing. I swear to you all I am trying my hardest to keep this fairly updated on a couple day basis, but just give me a little slack. However in the meantime, here is some delicious Lumione smut! Shout out for reviews_

_setsail- although I shouldn't include you woman!  
LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
sweet-tang-honney  
Beautiful-Liar13  
_

Chapter 7

Entering the manor on Severus's arm, even though they were business partners, made a complete splash. Add that she also entered with her rapist's sister and hell I think the whole world screeched to a halt. She lunged for a glass of champagne as soon as it came by. Remembering her manners, she only sipped it, but it was quite a large sip. It was a mixed atmosphere for sure. As Severus had pointed out, there were so many benefactors of St Mungo's that it made for a mixed bowl of guests. She saw Luna and Harry and practically dragged Severus behind her in the wake to get to them. She heard Ginny chuckling as her and Dean followed.

"Hermione, my god, is that your dress you've been talking about? It is absolutely gorgeous! Look at you!"

Hermione gave Luna a hug and turned to Harry and hugged him too.

"Yeah, Hermione you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Harry."

Severus cleared his throat next to her, "Miss Lovegood, you look lovely."

"Thank you sir, you look quite dashing yourself."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement then turned to Hermione.

"We should go greet the hosts."

Sighing, she nodded.

"We'll find you guys later. Ginny are you guys staying here?""Oh I think so, we'll catch up with Malfoy later."

"Ok, see you in a bit, if I make it out alive."

Severus smacked her ass lightly and nudged her out and away from her friends. Hermione blushed at his intimate contact. He had moved his hand up to her lower back and slowly guided her towards Lucius and Narcissa.

"Well looky here. Wouldn't you know it? Of course she'd be here. Enjoying yourself whore?"

Hermione bristled and turned towards Molly.

"Why yes, I am thank you for asking. I see you seemed to have forgotten how to behave in civilized public. Please excuse me as I don't want to sully my reputation by being seen with such unseemly company."

Hermione turned back away from her and was a good fifty feet from her before she even realized Hermione had insulted her. Severus had chuckled again and placed his hand back on her lower back. They reached the Malfoy's. She saw them all look at her with mild surprise. Lucius's instantly turned to lust. Draco seemed shocked and Narcissa seemed mildly off put.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Black, thank you very much for inviting us into your home, it is absolutely beautiful."

Hermione curtsied to them and stood upright.

"Oh well, well of course Miss Granger. I'm glad to see you are well after your ordeal and already in the company of another man."

Hermione stood straight as if Narcissa had slapped her. Severus tensed next to her as he shook Lucius's hand and kissed Narcissa's hand.

"Hermione, you are looking spectacularly sexy this evening."

Hermione whipped around to Draco who, of course had inherited his father's smirk. She knew he was trying to diffuse the tense between his mother and her. She sashayed over to Draco and placed a hand delicately on his robes, straightening his boutonnière.

"Why thank you Drake, you look dashing as usual."

He smirked at her and offered his arm, "Would do me the honor of dance? Of course if that is ok with your escort."

Severus waved at them, anything to get Hermione away from Narcissa. Draco swept her out onto the floor and she finally broke.

"My god! Did she seriously just insult me like that? Your mother is seriously awful!"

"Ah Hermione, cut her a break, it's how she was raised."

"Humph!"

Draco chuckled and continued waltzing her around the floor. After the war, Hermione had gone to University. When she enrolled in her classes, she was completely stunned to see that Draco was in more than half of them. At first the animosity between them could be cut with paper, but after the first year she realized that he had changed. She got to know him and realized that he really was a good man. He had grown to be one of her better friends, speaking of which.

"And where the hell have you been? Why haven't you come by to make sure I was ok?"

"Father was with you, I knew you were alright. I was going to come, but he told me not to just yet. He said you were still confused and an emotional mess. I sent you an owl."

"I never got it."

"I'm sorry, that damn owl really needs to be retired but I just can't bring myself to do it."

She smiled at his softy side.

"Well fine, you're excused, only if you keep from assaulting Molly and your horrendous mother this evening."

"Deal, I've even get you more champagne."

He reached behind him and put her glass on a tray, grabbing another turned back to her. He saw his mother glaring at him and Molly Weasley glaring at Hermione.

"Don't look now, but we seem to be the center of attention."

"As always."

Hermione smirked at him as they finished their dance. Curtsying, she thanked Draco for the dance and headed for Severus. Draco followed her, remembering his deal.

"Do you really think it is appropriate Draco, to be seen in the company of Miss Granger right now?"

"And what do you mean by that Ms. _Black_?"

"Narcissa! I believe that is enough. Hermione is a guest of ours and a friend of Draco's."

Narcissa sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back over to Luna and them. Draco came up behind her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not doing that well."

"It's ok."

Draco stepped in front of her as they walked across the hall. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, thinking it was Severus. She was greeted with a firm slap across the face, knocking her mask across the floor.

"You little bitch! You think you're so superior then me? You are nothing but a trashy whore and you will_ never_ do as good as my son again!"

Draco had whipped around and grabbed Hermione's mask. Severus and Lucius both were pushing their way through the crowd that quickly formed.

"Mrs. Weasley, don't you ever touch me again."

"Of course not, I might contract some disgusting disease. God only knows what is wrong with you. You are nothing but a freak. Its amazing you ever show your face in public. I have no idea what my son saw in you."

Hermione felt tears begin to well despite her best not to cry, she was always embarrassed about her scar.

"Mom, how dare you! Hermione, you are beautiful. You have not one but three completely gorgeous men hounding after you. Don't listen to a thing she says."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione as Severus and Lucius finally broke through

"Mrs. Weasley you need to leave now."

"Yes, I agree."

"I will not! I am a guest here as well."

"Yes, but the difference is that I _want _Hermione here, not you. You not only insulted her but assaulted her as well. Leave my grounds immediately or I will have you forcibly removed."

Mr. Weasley had silently walked up to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder to lead her away. At this point, the music had stopped and everyone was staring at the scene before them. Hermione felt all the eyes on her, heard the whispers and felt hot tears finally begin to fall. She turned and fled. She heard people calling for her but it didn't matter. Eventually they would leave her as well. No one could love her. No one could care for her. She was a freak. She turned and fled up a huge marble staircase. After running for a few more moments, she paused to listen. She didn't hear anything but her own panting breath. Straightening, she took in her surroundings. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She wandered about until she came to two beautiful oaken doors. They had a beautiful celtic design in them, with snakes twisting about. She knew she shouldn't. God only knows what wards could be on these doors. Tentatively she reached forward and took the handle. She pushed the heavy door open and felt her breath whoosh out. She found herself standing in the middle of a gorgeous sitting room. She looked past the French doors into a awe inspiring bedroom. She shut the door and walked in farther. Both of the rooms were done in a mixture of silver, black and deep green. In the bedroom, she could see a heavy wood canopy bed with snakes twining up the posts. There was a door leading into a bathroom. She couldn't see much of that, but did see it was done in black marble. She turned back to the settee in the sitting room. It was green with silver accents and was placed strategically between the huge patio doors and the fireplace. She sat down and tried to catch her breath. She laid back and shut her eyes, letting the misery of everything that had happened that evening wash over her. She felt ugly. Not just ugly, she felt hideous and not even her beautiful dress and Ginny's hairdo could change it. She felt herself drift into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Mhhppmm."

"Hermione? You need to wake up. Ginny and Severus are looking everywhere for you."

Hermione cracked an eye open and saw Lucius hovering over her. Groaning and stretching, she sat up. She felt Lucius's eyes travel over her as she stretched.

"What time is it?"

"Just after midnight. Most everyone is gone. Draco and Ginny are still here looking for you. Severus is in the study, said you would show up when you were done. I headed up here to change and help Draco and Ginny, but what luck here you are in my room."

"This beautiful room is yours?""Yes, I mean this is a little extravagant for a guest room, even here in the manor."

Hermione blushed at her stupidity. She made to get up and Lucius held out his hand to help her.

"Thank you."

"Hermione, " Lucius looked directly at her, still holding her hand. He stroked his thumb over it gently, "Please don't listen to that bitch Weasley. Molly realizes that her son will never do as well as you, that you are beautiful despite your scar, and it makes her jealous. I bet in her entire life, she has never had the attention of men like myself and my son, in her entire life."

"Oh there is no attention between Draco and I, we're just friends."

"Nonetheless, he knows beauty when he sees it, I know because I taught him."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and pulled her hand from him. She meandered aimlessly through to the bedroom.

"I'm not beautiful. I never was. My hair is bushy and my teeth used to be huge. I'm skinny and have no curves or breasts to speak of. My know-it-all attitude annoys everyone and now add this huge scar down my face, not having any clue what it could be doing to my body, no one wants me. I know this, I came to terms with it a long time ago, when Ron and I started fighting more. I always expected he was cheating, but it still stung when he told me. I never wanted to have sex with him because I was afraid. I was afraid for some reason, that the curse was supposed to stop me from reproducing and that it would hurt him. I suppose," She laughed cynically, "if anything good came from this, I know it doesn't hurt him or anyone I have sex with."

She finished and found herself by the bed. She idly traced the snakes up the post. She felt tears trickling silently down her face. Lucius hadn't responded, so she figured he agreed with everything she had said. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her. He placed delicate kisses up her scar.

"Hermione, I have no idea why you would believe such idiocy. You are beautiful, I find myself inexplicitly attracted to you. I find all I want to do is touch and caress you. I want to kiss every part of your honey skin. Dig my fingers in that sexy mess of bed hair."

His hands and began to slide over her torso, heading for her breasts. She let out a small gasp when he lightly nipped her neck. She was beyond turned on, but was afraid to say a word, for fear it would stop. He turned her around to face him. She met his eyes and was shocked at the pure lust in his eyes. Behind it though, there was another emotion she couldn't name. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers forcibly. She let out a small moan when his hands slid down, cupping her arse and lifting her into him. She felt his hard body against hers, sending her into overload. She dug her fingers into his silky locks, pulling back exposing his neck. She traced the tip of her tongue just under his jaw line, earning a shudder from him. He pulled her from him and she suddenly was mortified, getting carried away.

"I'm so…"

He pushed her back on the bed and straddled her. She looked up at him confused. Although she was attracted to him immensely, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Lucius?"

He stopped and looked at her, hearing the fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"Of course, I wouldn't even consider it right now. I was merely going to give you some attention was all. However, I won't if you don't want me to."

"Attention?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Surely, even a fool like Weasley, went down on you?"

"No, he said he didn't like the taste of it, that it was funky."

Lucius looked as if he had been slapped, "What a fool."

He came up and kissed her hard on the lips, "Let me enlighten you then."

He reached around and found the ties for her dress. He began to manually untie the corset, pulling slightly, bringing the fabric tighter across her breasts. He continued to kiss her, wrestling her tongue, tasting her. His other hand had slid down to her stomach, caressing her. Finally he had gotten the dress loose. He pulled it wider and slipped it down, hissing when he saw the other corset.

"Woman!"

She blushed, "Did you think I had those breasts naturally?"

"I have seen your breasts naturally and think they are exquisite."

He waved his wand and the corset disappeared and reappeared on the floor next to the bed. He sighed and kissed her neck, before moving down to her breasts. He cupped them softly with both hands. Taking one nipple in his warm mouth. She let out a soft moan as he nipped it lightly. The other hand began to pinch her nipple lightly. She thrust her breasts up and he chuckled.

"You poor creature, have you never properly pleasured?"

"Um, I suppose not then."

"Oh, the fun I will have with you."

He returned his attention for a few more moments to her delicate breasts and then began to slide her dress down farther. When the dress finally slid to the floor, he paused and took in the beautiful, erotic sight of her.

"Hermione, you are so very beautiful."

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I especially love these."

Lucius ran a hand over her black lace boy shorts.

"And these."

He ran his hand down her stock clad legs.

"And I must say these were a surprise."

He played with one of her shoes, that had a four inch heel on them.

"Who knew you were such a seductress?"

She blushed furiously. He came back up and placed a kiss lightly on her lips.

"We don't have to do anything at all if you don't want to. I'll stop right here."

She paused for a moment, "I don't want to have sex but…" She wasn't sure how to ask it, "But maybe if you wanted to try umm…"

He smirked at her and ran his fingers lightly over her lace clad clit. She gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"But if I wanted to try…what Hermione?"

"Umm, if you want to pleasure me in other ways I would be ok with that."

He genuinely smiled at her innocence, knowing that was all he was going to get her to say. He ran his fingers a little harder over her sensitive spot, eliciting a deeper moan. Oh god, this is wonderful, why was it never like this with Ron, she thought to herself. Lucius began to slide her knickers down her legs. She moved to remove her stockings and shoes but he stopped her.

"Leave them, I like them."

"Ok, but perhaps you could take your shirt off? I feel so exposed."

"Take it off me then."

She sat up and he leaned back straighter. She began to pop the buttons one by one. Finally she got them all undone and pushed the shirt down his toned arms. She gasped at the sight of Lucius topless. His chest looked like it was made of marble. Flawless and smooth. His pale nipples stood out in contrast to his skin. She ran her hands lightly up his chest. He let out a quiet moan as she gently tweaked one of his nipples. He grabbed her hands in his and pushed her back on the bed.

"Enough of that, this night is about you only. We'll deal with me at a later time."

He began to kiss her deeply again then placed light kisses on her breasts and trailed them down her stomach. He placed them down her legs and then up her thighs and stopped. She looked down at him embarrassed, thinking that Ron was right. She began to sit up but he stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, if you are."

He smirked at her, "Well let me know if you want me to stop ok?"

"Of course."

He pushed her back down and ran his hands down her stomach and around her hips. Grabbing her arse lightly he pulled her to him. She heard him inhale quietly and was mildly embarrassed until she felt his tongue graze her.

"Ohh!"

He stopped and looked at her. She already was flushed. She couldn't possibly be that wound up.

"Have you ever even had an orgasm?"

"Once or twice."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only when its myself though." She blushed again.

"Oh you are so in for it, the naughty things I could do to you. We'll settle for this tonight though."

He turned his attention back to her apex. She laid back down and took a deep breath. When she felt his tongue completely enter her folds, she couldn't stop the loud moan that came from her. She heard him chuckle quietly, but he didn't stop. She felt his fingers tighten on her arse. She writhed with pleasure as he lapped at her. She had never felt anything so great. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. She felt Lucius begin to probe at her entrance with one finger, slowing inserting it into her. She felt herself explode when he added his tongue back to the mix. Her first orgasm left her panting in desire. She wanted, no needed more. She began to thrust her hips into Lucius, who returned it eagerly by gently sucking on her clit. She needed to touch him so she wrapped her fingers into his hair tightly. She heard and felt him emit a low moan. She raked her nails slightly over his scalp and felt him shudder. He drove another digit deep into her, bringing about her second orgasm for the night. She let out a loud moan, not concerned at all with who might be listening. Lucius curled his fingers slightly inside her finding her hidden pleasure spot. Coupling it with sucking hard on her clit he brought her right back to the edge again. She let out a long moan feeling her body clench with pleasure when she heard a door slam open and feet storming in.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione are you ok?"

Ginny and Draco flew into the bedroom in a flurry of panic. Hermione and Lucius hadn't even registered they entered the room until Draco screamed.

"Oh my fucking god!"

Hermione whipped up and then flailed around looking for something to cover with. Lucius whipped around, hands still firmly on her ass.

"Draco! Ginny! Oh my god!" Hermione squealed.

"Oh my god, I'm scarred for freaking life!"

Draco was carrying on and Ginny just stared in complete awe. Hermione found Lucius shirt and draped it over her body, sitting up completely. Lucius wiped his face and cleared his throat.

"Well, Hermione, I see we found you. When Draco and I heard the moan, we thought maybe something had happened, but I see you are more than fine, so we'll just go now."

Ginny grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the room. Hermione flopped back on the bed in humiliation. Lucius sat down next to her and began to laugh. She looked at him like he was nuts.

"This is beyond not funny Lucius! Your son and my ex's sister just walked in on you going to town on my cooch!"

He began to laugh even harder and she found she couldn't keep it in either. He laid down next her and pulled her into his chest. They were still chuckling when Lucius finally spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Despite being interrupted, did you enjoy yourself?"

She sat up on her elbow and looked at him, "Oh yes, so very much."

She kissed him lightly and laid back down.

"Good, because I would truly like to get to know you better."

Hermione paused for a moment, "Me too, Lucius."

She sighed and closed her eyes, she heard him sigh as well, just before she fell into a exhausted sleep.

**Standard review, criticism, and flame comment here.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, HELLLLOOOO everybody! Sorry it has been soo freaking long since I've updated, but I would like to let everyone know that no, I have NOT abandoned this story and I hope everyone hangs in there. I'm finishing moving next week so hopefully once settled and Gmpa sitting begins, I will have more time to get this done quicker for my avid readers. Thank you for everyone that has not given up on me! Shout out for reviews!_

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
Beautiful-Liar13  
sweet-tang-honney  
ThexRaven  
setsail  
HarryPGinnyW4eva  
lsdonjuan_

Chapter 8

The weeks flew by after the charity ball. Hermione had been so busy with work, that she really hadn't been able to spend the time she would have liked with Lucius. They hadn't done anything really since that night except snog. They never went out in public. Hermione was not ready for that yet. Mostly their nights together, whenever that may be, were spent at her home, in front of the fire talking. Soon, before she knew it, it was time for Ron's court date. She had been dreading it for a while now. Ginny and Harry both actually had been quite supportive of her. She still was wary of Harry, but he really seemed to have turned a leaf and she was happy for him. She hadn't seen Severus much, since he was back at school, but they corresponded thru owls. He was supportive even from far away. Luna however, had been the biggest help. Since Hermione spent most of her time at the lab, she spent most of her time with Luna. She found that the dreamy blonde was actually a very good confidante and very wild with her sex life. Harry was a lucky man if for nothing more than that. She had spoken to Luna candidly about what had happened with Lucius. She hadn't really talked to Draco since the 'incident' but he had sent her an owl saying he was happy she was moving on, but he really wished he had gone on with his life without that visual. The morning of the hearing found Hermione sitting at her kitchen table, clutching a coffee mug. She was worried about what would happen today. She knew that if she was honest with herself, they probably wouldn't leave Ron in prison too much longer. The wizarding world just didn't see rape for the crime it really was like the muggles. She was worried about what would happen after he was released. The door bell sounded and she wondered who it was? Very few people had access thru her newly strengthened wards. She walked to the door and opened to find a very immaculately dressed Lucius and Severus.

"What are you guys doing here?"

She looked down at her own pants suit she was going to wear under her own robes. She always felt so shabby next to Lucius. Lucius leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We're here to go to court."

"Well I figured out that much, but shouldn't you be at the courthouse?"

"We're not going to let you go alone Hermione."

Severus stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. She felt herself blush at the attention she was getting from the two men.

"Well let me grab my robes and whatnot. You can come in if you want. Won't be but a moment."

She turned and headed up the stairs. She heard them both step in and shut the door. She walked into her bedroom and into the closet. She heard someone follow her in and came back out. She saw Lucius leaning against the canopy post for her bed.

"Lucius?"

"Come here Hermione."

She walked over to stand in front of him. His arms came around her and pulled her into him. She inhaled the smell that was Lucius. She felt herself instantly relax. His hands traced idle patterns on her back.

"It will be ok today, you know that. Severus and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but what if he is released? You guys can't stay with me 24/7."

"We'll figure it out if that is what happens."Hermione sighed. She hated 'winging it'. She loved plans. That way you knew exactly what to do and if for some reason something happened outside the plan, you always knew right where to come back to, to continue the plan. She wrapped her own arms around Lucius's back. She loved the way his muscles felt. He was so lean and muscular. It was definitely a turn on, but now was not the time. She squeezed lightly and stepped out of his arms.

"We need to get going. I'm sure it will take a bit to get to the courthouse. This mess is going to be a media circus."

"I agree. I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded and walked back into her closet to get her things.

* * *

As Hermione predicted, the whole block and courthouse were covered in reporters. There were even international reports. It's not everyday that one of the 'Golden Trio' is accused of rape, and especially of another member. She felt Severus slip his hand into hers and give it a good squeeze, but remained holding her hand. Lucius hand slid his hand to her lower back, as if to protect her from behind. The courthouse had been built especially for the hearings. They had decided with the end of the last war, they didn't want all the convicts of the war to be roaming the halls of the Ministry, so they built the courthouse, mimicking almost to a T, a muggle courthouse. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Weasleys on the steps. Ron was standing next to Molly, lapping in all the attention no matter what it was for. George and Ginny couldn't be found but Arthur stood dutifully next to his wife, looking ashamed of his wife and son's behavior. Hermione didn't need to hear what they were saying, she knew they were bad mouthing her. She felt Lucius's hand nudge her forward and Severus tug lightly. They didn't make it much farther when the media took notice of their arrival as well. All of sudden, there were lights blinding her. The sound of their questions were deafening. She felt Severus let go of her hand and she began to panic. She turned herself instinctively into Lucius's chest, seeking protection. He wrapped one hand around her head, pulling her into him and the other around her back to guide her.

"Go Severus."

She heard him rumble and felt them begin to move again.

"Steps, Hermione."

She felt the back of her feet hit the steps and began to descend them backwards. At this point, she had realized that Severus hadn't left her, but had moved in front of them to clear a path. She heard someone yelling, but it was muffled by Lucius's arm. She felt herself hit a platform and relaxed. The reporters weren't allowed on the platform of the courthouse. She made to move, but felt Lucius tighten around her. She didn't understand.

"Well, well bitch. I see you look well. Must be nice, living in a nice cozy house with warm food and bed. I see you moved onto another Slytherin."

Hermione tensed at Ron's voice. Now she understood. She had hoped he was already inside. She didn't want to see Ron or talk to him anymore than she had to.

"Mr. Weasley, you will find that talking to Miss Granger is a violation of your temporary release. So shut up."

"Fuck you death eater!"

"Ah, I see you may have actually found a set in prison Weaselbee."

Hermione heard Draco respond. She didn't know he was going to here today. She should have known better, of course he would be. She pressed slightly on Lucius.

"Luc, I'm ok, you can let me go."

She felt him tighten for a moment and then released her. She fluffed her hair and ran her fingers thru it to fix it. She resolutely didn't look in the Weasleys' direction. Instead, she walked up to Draco and gave him a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you. I didn't know you would be here."

"Of course I would be Mione."

He hugged her back and she stepped away. She saw Luna fighting thru the last bit of reporters until she finally broke thru.

"My god, it's a circus!"

Hermione laughed. It was the most normal thing she had ever heard Luna say. Luna walked up and give her a small hug.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok, thanks."

Hermione already felt better with her friends by her side, She knew she wasn't alone and that was all the strength she needed.

"Out of my way pig!"

Hermione heard a yelp and turned around. She saw two heads of red and a shocking mess of black heading her way. She wasn't sure which way they were going to so she didn't get visually excited, but she hoped they were heading to her. They mounted the stairs and glanced at their brother and family. She saw Molly tense and figured maybe things weren't so great in the Weasley home. Ginny, George and Harry headed towards her and she felt herself get excited. Ginny engulfed her in a huge hug. Hermione heard a choking sound of anger from behind Ginny.

"Hermione, I want you to know that we are all behind you."

George patted her shoulder, "If Fred was here, he would be behind you as well, maybe copping a feel, but behind you nonetheless."

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. Harry stepped up and stood awkwardly in front of her. She sighed and stepped up to give him a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me Harry."

"Of course, Mione'"

She stepped back and hazarded a glance in the Weasley direction. She could see that at this point, Molly was about to break. She brushed her robes down.

"Ok, I suppose we should get inside then."

She turned and was immediately followed by Severus and Lucius, then the others. She heard Molly holler out, "You stupid bitch! You only got what was coming to you!"

Hermione tensed but refused to give her the satisfaction. With more than half of the Molly's family on her side, she felt it was a battle already won. Stepping into the courthouse, she felt strength in the friends and family at her side. Stepping into the courtroom however, was a different story. As a key part in the fall of Lord Voldermort, she herself had been in this courtroom enough times to be familiar with it. It was different knowing that the man being tried was someone she knew well, someone she had once known as a friend and lover, well kinda. She felt an inexplicable sadness within her, knowing that it had gone this far. She felt Severus replace Lucius as her strength as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the front table where her lawyer was waiting. It was, ironically, Lucius's own lawyer. He was definitely good at what he does, Lucius walking next to her instead of sitting in a jail cell was a testament to that. She got to him and he stood and shook her hand.

"Miss Granger."

"Please, just call me Hermione."

"Hermione it is then. I'm absolutely certain in our ability to get a conviction, so just relax and let me handle it ok?"

He looked at her with a fatherly face and she felt herself relax a little. She nodded and turned back to Lucius and Severus. Her friends had already sat in the row directly behind, but had left two seats for them. She leaned into Severus and gave him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Always."

She turned to Lucius and embraced him as well, much to his surprise. It had always been her that wanted to keep their relationship in the dark and while he had protected her coming up the steps, this embrace was more intimate. She clung to him for a brief moment then leaned back and placed a light kiss on his lips before leaning up to his ear, which was a feat in itself since he was so much taller than her.

"Thank you for waiting until I was ready and always being there for me even when you knew nothing about me."

She pulled back and gave him a genuine smile. They both had heard the gasps and whispers and neither cared. He smiled back at her and sat down next to Severus, who nudged him but said nothing. Hermione sat down next to her lawyer and patiently waited for one of the worse days of her life to finish. Ron was led to the bench in the center of the courthouse. While it mocked most of the muggle courtrooms, the only difference was that it had retained some from the Ministry. It was circular with the Judge's box in the center on the north side of the room with the bench direction in the center for those convicted. The witness box was directly to the right of the Judge box, which in reality wasn't that great of planning because it made anyone have to walk past the convict before they could get to the bench. Thankfully Ron hadn't seen Hermione go public with her and Lucius's relationship yet or she never would have heard the end of it. They led him in and he sat down in the box. He sat there and just glared at her. If looks could kill she would have been dead so long ago, so she chose to ignore them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and placed her hand on it, discovering that it was Lucius's hand.

"All Rise!"

He took his hand back and they all stood as the Judge walked to his box. The proceedings began fairly calm, well as calm as they could be. It started with Dean then Dawlish. They then brought up Severus and you could feel the tension ratchet up a bit. He gave his testimony of the night Hermione showed up and then what he did to Ron and why. He spoke about the Dean and Hermione's visit to the prison and how everything was progressing. Then the Judge asked for Lucius to step up. As Lucius strode past Ron with his nose in the air you could hear grumblings from people who obviously were on Ron's side. The Judge banged his gavel and Lucius took his seat. Lucius began to recount everything from the moment he began taking care of Hermione, down to the moment he walked her up the steps. He recounted every hateful word that had been thrown at her by Ron and his mother both. He told them of the undo stress it had caused her and the riff it caused between her and her friends. The fact that he knew this all about her suggested that he spends quite a lot of time with her. This was also a fact, Hermione noticed, that had not gone undetected by many people. Lucius finished and stepped down. As he went to walk past Ron again, Ron apparently had enough.

"How does it feel to always be behind a Weasley, Malfoy? You enjoy my sloppy seconds? Sloppy they are alright."

Hermione tensed but Lucius, though his anger obvious on his face, continued back to his seat. The Judge ordered Ron to be quiet but he already got his say in and was content for the moment. Hermione felt her heart rate begin to raise as the Judge called her to the stand. She stood and began her decent to the box. Ron, thankfully didn't say anything as she walked by. Sitting down, she felt so lightheaded and nervous. Taking a few breathes, she waited.

"Now Hermione, as difficult as this may be for you, I need to hear everything in as much detail about what happened. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Good you may begin when you are ready."

Hermione took a deep steadying breathe and began to tell everything. She started with the first time he had ever hit her out of anger, then began to tell them of the hurtful things he said to her and finally came to that night. She managed to get thru it without tears, but did stammer a few times. She didn't want Ron to know that he effected her that much, didn't want him to know he had that much control, but her traitorous voice gave her away anyways. She finished her story about everything and silence echoed thru the courtroom.

"Defense?"

Ron's lawyer stepped up to her, "Miss Granger?"

"Hermione please."

"Fine, Hermione, why didn't you ever report these beatings or hurtful words? Is it because they really didn't happen and you are making them up now?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

Hermione felt herself begin to shake, "I guess like every other woman in an abusive relationship, I thought if I ignored it, perhaps it would stop. I was afraid if I did go to the aurors or someone else and they didn't help me, that it would only get worse."

"But you never reported them?"

"No, but you already stated that."

Snickers were heard throughout the courtroom. The lawyer frowned a bit.

"How long were you with Mr. Weasley?"

"Since the end of the second war."

"That is a long time. I'm guessing you were both sexually intimate?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the bold statement. Her lawyer jumped up, "Objection!"

"I'll allow it but tread lightly."

Ron's lawyer smirked and looked at Hermione for an answer. Hermione cleared her throat, "No we were not exactly intimate in the way you are asking."

"Not exactly?"

"We never had sex if that is what you are asking?"

"Ever? In the whole time you were together?"

"No."

"But surely you did other things?"

Hermione whipped her head up and glared at him, "Yes, I sucked his dick if that is what you are searching for. He never reciprocated though, so all sexual activity was provided by me alone."

"So you showed interest in sexual activities with Mr. Weasley?"

'Not really, the idea repulsed me but I did it because he pressured me. He made me feel useless and stupid if I didn't. I cared about him and wanted to make him happy so I did it."

"So obviously it didn't repulse you that much. So what about sex? Did you ever tease him? Maybe push him and then change your mind? I mean if you already are performing oral on him, you must want to go all the way? So really, he may not have actually raped you but you just changed your mind halfway through and called foul?"

"NO!" Hermione jumped up, "I would never do that, and I hardly think him bashing my head into the stairs is foreplay!"

"Maybe you like it rough, into a little BDSM?"

"I am not!"

"Objection! This is harassment of my client!"

"I have to agree counselor."

"Of course your Honor. My point before I sit, is that you Hermione aren't as innocent as you want everyone to believe. Perhaps Mr Weasley was just doing what you wanted and for some reason you changed your mind and you cried foul. I think that is what happened because I have evidence that you have since been sexually active with none other than Lucius Malfoy since the incident."

Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom, from Lucius, Severus and Hermione included. Hermione stared at him shell shocked. How could he have possibly known that? There were only 5 people who knew and she trusted them all. She looked at the group that had come with her and all of them were just as shocked except one. Ginny. Her eyes automatically narrowed and Lucius whipped his head around to Ginny. She was shaking and tears began to run down her cheeks. Lucius reached for her and Severus grabbed him.

"You little bitch!"

Draco realized what was going on and grew angry himself.

"How the hell could you Ginny?"

She began to sob harder and even Harry slid a bit away from her. Hermione's heart felt like it shattered again. She knew she shouldn't have trusted her. It served her right.

"Order!"

Everyone began to calm a bit but you could see both Malfoy men and Severus were still visibly angry. Ron's lawyer looked like a fox in the hen house. "Hermione? Is it true?"

"Yes" She whispered.

"How long has this gone on?"

"A few weeks, but we've only had one sexual encounter and it wasn't actually intercourse."

"Oh? What was it?"

"He preformed oral on me."

"How long ago?"

"The night of St. Mungo's charity ball."

"So you were allegedly raped, and then not what? Two weeks later, you were already intimate with another man? One who has been accused of heinous acts, including the torture and rape of other women in the past?"

"Objection! This is completely irrelevant to this case. Who Miss Granger decides to pursue another relationship with does not matter!"

"I agree, defense you may sit down."

Ron's lawyer smirked at Hermione and went to sit down. Hermione's lawyer stood.

"Your Honor, I would like to ask for a 20 minute recess."

"Granted, Miss Granger you may stand down."

"Thank you your Honor."

Hermione stepped down and hurried across the courtroom to her lawyer. He firmly escorted her towards the chambers on the side. The gang followed her including Ginny. Hermione was hardly in the door before she had physically slammed Ginny against the wall.

"You conniving little bitch! How dare you!"

"Please, please Hermione, just listen to me! I went home to try to talk sense into Ma. She made me tea and biscuits, god I didn't think anything about it! The next thing I knew she was asking me all sorts of questions about you and Lucius and Severus and I couldn't stop myself. I figured out that she had slipped me veritaserum but I couldn't stop talking. I'm so sorry! I never would have thought she would do that to me! God please, you have to believe me, I'll do anything Hermione you can even read my mind, I don't care. I wouldn't do that to you! You know I was all for you and Lucius to be together!"

Hermione said nothing to her and just turned to Severus. He pointed his wand at Ginny and said, "Legilimens!" Everyone stood silently while Severus picked through Ginny's memories, then finally he lowered his wand.

"She is telling the truth. Molly apparently drugged her. Which is an all time low even for her lately."

Hermione let go of Ginny and stepped back.

"I'm not going to apologize. Your brother is going to walk free because of this. He's going to kill me. You know this. Why would you not tell me?"

It was Severus who answered, "Because it just happened this morning. She hasn't been able to get to you to tell you."

Hermione looked at everyone in the room and sighed, "Well isn't this just fucking great then."

**Reviews are always welcomed, flame if you must but I do not care.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! Moving went fairly well, long horrid drive and some bad weather in Kentucky but finally made it here to Florida. Aside from the job hunt, I am pretty much not doing anything so I am hoping to make up for lost time and get a few chapters churned out. This one is a little short, but it is the remaining court battle. I gotta tell you, writing court hearings? Yeah its totally boring. Anyways, shout outs!_

_sweet-tang-honney  
LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL  
Beautiful-Liar13  
_

Chapter 9

Walking back into the courtroom was a bowl of mixed emotions. Hermione and her friends walked with a feeling of dread, betrayal and anger. Ron and his ma had an air of victory and satisfaction. They all sat down and Hermione headed back up to the stand. Sitting down, she took a deep breath. She refused to let anyone condemn her for her relationship with Lucius. Her lawyer walked up to the stand casting a glare at Ron as he went.

"Hermione, so it is true you have a relationship with Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Who all knows this? It has to be a closely guarded secret or we all would have seen it splashed on the tabloids by now."

"Yes, it was a close secret. The only people who knew were the two of us, Severus Snape, you, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley."

"So how precisely did they all find out?"

Hermione looked at him confused, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, Severus knew because he was the one that pushed us together. Luna knew because I confided in her when I was having seriously mixed feelings about embarking in any kind of relationship so soon. You know, obviously because you are my lawyer that was recommended by Lucius himself. Draco and Ginny found out when they walked in on us in a um, comprising position."

"So you only actually told one person and that would be Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, you may step down. I call Miss Lovegood to the stand please."

Hermione stepped down and walked past Luna on her way up. She was very confused what her lawyer was doing.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Luna Lovegood sir."

"Luna, you were the only person Hermione confided in?"

"I can't say definitely that I was the only person she told, but to the best of my knowledge yes, I was the only one."

"You told no one?"

"Of course not! She was so on edge about embarking on anything with Lucius, it never would have occurred to me to say anything to anyone."

"Not even your fiance Harry Potter?"

"I would not tell him unless Hermione told me I could. You must understand it is not my secret to tell. I would speak openly with Hermione about it but I would not say a word to anyone, including Lucius himself."

"Thank you, you may step down. I call Draco Malfoy to the stand."

Luna nodded and walked back to the benches. Draco passed Ron with a sneer and sat down.

"State your name for the record."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Mr Malfoy…"

"Please call me Draco."

"Draco, how long have you known about your father and Hermione's relationship?"

"No more than a few weeks actually."

"How did you find out?"

"I walked in on my father pleasuring Hermione."

He smirked as Hermione's face lit up across the room.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"It was gross. I mean who wants to see their father going down on someone? But I mean I'm happy for them. They both deserve some good in their lives and I'm glad they found it in each other."

"So it doesn't make you jealous that Hermione chose your older father over you?"

"Of course not! Hermione and I are way better off as friends. We couldn't tolerate each other as a couple. I think that my father and her will be extremely compatible. They both drive me completely nuts."

"Have you told anyone what you saw a few weeks ago?"

"I've spoken to Hermione and my father both about it, but no one else. I mean I said something to Miss Weasley as it happened. I believe it was something along the lines of me being scarred for the rest of my life. I know for a fact I never said anything about being jealous or unhappy about the situation. I haven't spoken to her since about it. Actually I haven't really spoken to her at all since that incident."

"Thank you very much. I ask Severus Snape to come back to the stand please."

Draco stood and haughtily walked across the courtroom. Severus swept down the aisle and to the bench. At this point, Hermione had begun to realize what her lawyer was doing.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape, Hermione said that you 'pushed' herself and Lucius together?"

"I would not put it that way exactly. I asked him to take care of her in my absence because I knew that she would need some companionship during her hard time. I knew that Lucius would take care of her well if for no other reason than because I asked him."

"So was it your intentions to get them together romantically?"

"No, it was not but I can't say I'm displeased or surprised that it happened. They are a very compatible couple."

"Everyone seems to say that can you clarify why you believe they are so compatible?"

"Well, first things first, they are both very intellectual. They both love an intellectual challenge. She is a potions mistress and he excels in it. They have much in common as far as their interests and studies. And to be completely honest, knowing both of them as well as I do, they are completely compatible in their sexual interests. They are both fiercely loyal to their families and friends and in their beliefs."

"Thank you for clearing that up. Now, you've known Hermione pretty well for the past few years. Have you ever considered a romantic interest in her?"

"Of course, she is a beautiful, sexy, intelligent and any man would be lucky enough to have her. However, Hermione is a very independent young woman and won't do anything she doesn't want to."

"Does it make you jealous to see her with another man?"

"No, as long as she happy I am fine with it."

"Have you spoken to anyone about this relationship?"

"Aside from Hermione and Lucius themselves no. I figured whenever they decided to let the world know about their relationship I would be behind them 100%."

"Thank you, you may step down. I call Ginerva Weasley to the stand."

Hermione heard the cry of outrage from Mrs Weasley and Ron glared at his baby sister as she walked to the stands like a deadman walking to the gallows.

"Please state your name for the records."

"Ginerva Weasley."

"Miss Weasley, you are aware you are under an anti lie detection charm and can not lie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. How do you know Miss Granger?"

"We've been friends since Hogwarts. She dated my older brother Ron for a few years, beginning right after the war ended."

"Would you say you are good friends?"

"Yes."

"Would you say you are best friends?"

"I used to."

"Used to?"

"I've made a horrible inexcusable mistake recently, and I'm not sure she can forgive me for it. But I hope she does because I love her very much. More like a sister really."

"Hmm, how long have you known about Hermione's abuse from your brother?"

"I never directly knew about it. Hermione never said anything, neither did Ron."

"So you knew indirectly?"

"It was little things. The way Ron would demand something of Hermione right away. The way he would try to control everything she did, wore, said, ate. It was noticeable, but I guess I never thought it was physical."

"So you saw your 'best friend' being mentally abused by your brother but you never said anything to anyone?"

"Everyone saw it, it wasn't just me."

"But _you_ never said anything correct?"

"No sir."

"So when you heard what happened to Miss Granger, what was your initial reaction?"

"I was absolutely appalled that Ron would ever do such a thing to her. I was ashamed of myself for letting it come to this because I had known that something was going on and never said anything. I never for a moment thought she was lying like so many other people did. I am forever truly sorry that I couldn't get to her to help her more through the traumatic experience however I am also forever grateful to Lucius for being there for her when I couldn't be. I know I'm not the greatest best friend and I know that I have made so many mistakes but I also know that I love Hermione and would never ever wish anything bad on her and if she is happy with Lucius then I truly wish her all the luck and happiness."

"So Hermione's relationship with Lucius, let's speak about this since it was brought up by the defense. How long have you known about it?"

"When we had reconciled after the ra..well that. She had told me she had kissed Lucius but wasn't sure how she felt about it. I told her she shouldn't be ashamed about having feelings for another man no matter who they are. That was the last I had heard about it. Then the night at the ball, after my mother had slapped Hermione and said those hurtful things, Hermione had fled into the manor. Draco, Lucius, Severus and I began to look for her. The Malfoy men were concerned because they hadn't been able to get all the curses and things like that down yet because there are so many. They were scared for her welfare. Severus made sure she hadn't floo'd back to her house or his. Draco and I split from Lucius and began to search for her. After about half an hour, we both became quite concerned. When going down the hall by the master bedroom, we heard a moan. We burst into the bedroom to find Lucius and Hermione in a compromising position. After that humiliation of all parties, Draco and I left the room. Since I knew that Hermione was safe, I left. I spoke to her briefly by owl a few times since then but hadn't been able to talk to her in person. We never spoke of that though."

"So, you never said anything to her? Did you speak to anyone about the incident?"

Ginny began to weep silently, "Not willingly."

"Excuse me?"

"I did speak of it to someone, but it wasn't with my consent."

"Please explain."

"I went to my parents' home this morning, trying to get my mother to just admit that she knew what Ron had done and that she just needed to accept it and hopefully settle this out of court. She told me she wanted to listen to me and to come sit in and have some tea and biscuits."

Ginny began to cry in earnest. Ron and Molly both looked like they were about to pop in anger.

"I never would have thought my own mother would drug me. It never even popped into my head. She is my mother, I'm supposed to trust her implicitly. I drank the tea and ate two biscuits because I had been in such a rush I hadn't eaten anything before I left. The next thing I know, I felt airy and dizzy. Ma began to ask me questions about Hermione. About her relationship with Severus and then about Lucius since he had jumped so quickly to her defense during the ordeal. I couldn't not tell her. I remember thinking that I couldn't understand why I was saying these things. Then I realized that my own mother drugged me. I threw the cup at her while she was still asking me questions. I fled from the house, but I was still so sick from the potions that I barely made it home before getting sick and passing out. If it hadn't been for George, I wouldn't have even made it here now. Oh god I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! Please Hermione you have to forgive me! I never would have thought she would do this. I'm so sorry!"

Ginny turned an unhealthy shade of green and then bolted from the booth towards the loo. The courtroom went into an uproar.

"Order!"

Everyone quieted down. Hermione looked at her friends and her lawyer. Everyone was appalled at Molly. When Hermione finally turned her attention to her, she realized that everyone was glaring at Molly and Ron.

"No further questions. I'd say your witness, but apparently due to your client's actions, she is now unable to perform."

He smirked and sat down next to Hermione.

The Judge cleared his throat, "Molly Weasley, take the stand."

Molly paled slightly as she wobbled to the stand.

"Are these allegations true?"

"Of course they are not!"

"LIAR! LIAR!" Echoed through the courtroom from the anti lie charm. Molly paled and Hermione's lawyer smirked.

"Want to try again?"

"Yes, they are true but I just wanted to prove that Hermione is a little whore and that she led my Ronnikins to it!"

Hermione felt her blood begin to boil in anger.

"Mrs. Weasley, you will refrain from slandering my client or you will soon find yourself in a cell next to your _Ronnikins."_

Molly glared at the lawyer.

"Your honor, honestly? Does this circus have to go on?"

"No, DA actually it doesn't. Mrs Weasley, please return back to your seat. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, please stand."

Hermione stood. She felt Lucius place his hand on her shoulder and Severus grab her hand.

"This whole situation is absolutely appalling. This young woman has been through a traumatic experience, and before you open your mouth Mr. Weasley, the overwhelming evidence shattered your lies so don't even try to pull the 'she's lying ' scheme. On top of this, she has been bombarded by the people she once turned to as family, with lies and slander and nothing short of mental abuse. It absolutely sickens me to see the heros that saved our community to have fallen so far from grace. Miss Granger's romantic relationship with Lucius Malfoy has absolutely no relevance in this case aside from a last ditch effort from the defense. I actually commend you Miss Granger for beginning on the path of healing. I have seen too many young women completely collapse in on themselves after an ordeal like this."

Hermione inclined her head in respect at the Judge, as she felt a squeeze from both men.

"You may sit Miss Granger. As for you Ronald Weasley, what to do with you? I get the feeling that you will no doubt, decide to 'teach Hermione a lesson' once you get out because you strike me as one of those idiotic men. Sadly, keeping you in prison, which I would love to do because you would learn much more there, isn't an option. So, hmm. You will surrender your wand to the courts for two years. No wand access at all. You will have a trace put on you, so I recommend your family and what few if any remaining friends, not do any magic around you. If you violate this and somehow manage to get a hold a wand and cast a spell, you WILL do jail time accordingly depending on the spell. You will be on official house arrest unless escorted by a parent or auror. During this probation time, you will not have ANY and I repeat ANY contact with Hermione Granger, Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. To do so will also result in jail time. There will be protective charms placed on them to let me know if you come within 50 feet of them. During this probationary period, I have also decided that you will undergo anger management courses for one year and see a therapist twice a week for one year. You will also do two years community service in the War Relief Charities. It is hard labor, especially without a wand so I recommend you better get used to not being babied by mommy. Is this all clear?"

"Yes Sir" Ron stated thru clenched teeth.

"I recommend young man that you get this image of self righteous arrogance out of your head. It will bury you very quickly. You are not entitled to anything from anyone and it will do you well to learn it real quick. You will be held until Miss Granger and company officially leave the premise then you will surrender your wand and go into the custody of your parents. Clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Court dismissed."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and with one last look at Ron, walked out of the courtroom. Once on the steps, they were bombarded with questions and cameras again. Without a second thought, Hermione whipped around and pulled Lucius into a strong hard kiss. He responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up. They heard the laughs of their friends and the gasps and shocked outrage from the crowd.

"Let's go back to my place everyone!" Hermione shouted after finally pulling from Lucius.

"Agreed as long as you have liquor!"

"Done!"

With various pops, they all disappeared into Hermione's front yard for a celebration.

**Reviews, Constructive Criticism and Flame comment inserted here.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all! First things first, the chapter is MATURE...do not read it if you don't want smut cause I love me some smut. Second, for anyone who wishes to know what Hermione's cottage looks like, links are on my profile. Third, shout out for reviews! And also, I would like it to be known that I have had this chapter done for over 5 days now, and fanfiction wouldn't let me load it to the story, so sorry about the wait, but I swear it wasn't me!  
sweet-tang-honney  
Ice Demon Ranger  
Beautiful-Liar13_

Chapter 10

Everyone was crowded into Hermione's cottage. Ginny showed up with George about half an hour later after everyone. Hermione forgave her at once, knowing that everything she had said in the courtroom was true. Hermione never would have thought Molly would have done that to her own daughter. It was loud and chaotic, but Hermione felt safe. It would be after everyone left that she would be a complete wreck. Despite the Judge's clear orders, she had no doubt that Ron would try something. She wouldn't even put it past him to pay someone. She acted happy and carefree but really was shaking inside. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid. She had defeated one of the worse witches in history, but for some reason the threat of physical violence scared her to death. She thought she had fooled everyone but soon as people began to leave, Severus, Draco and Lucius lingered.

"What's up boys?"

Lucius sat down next to her, "Hermione we know you are scared. You can say so you know. No one will think less of you."

She felt a tear leak out, "I just don't know why I am so scared of him. My god, I killed Bellatrix for Christ's sake! But the thought of being here by myself just terrifies me."

Severus walked up and sat on the other side of her, "Hermione, why don't you go stay with Lucius for a few days? Aside from Hogwarts itself, the Manor is probably the safest place you can go."

"Oh I couldn't possibly. What would Narcissa say? And wouldn't it bother you Draco?"

"Why the hell would it bother me to have a gorgeous woman walking about my house naked? Oh wait that's my fantasy!" He smirked at her to show he was joking and a laugh bubbled up. She shook her head at his antics.

"On a serious note," Lucius glared at his son briefly, "I agree with Severus. I think you should come home with me. It wouldn't be a permanent move of course, just until all this blows over and everyone finds something better to do."

Hermione felt a small pang in her heart. Even though she knew it was for her safety, she couldn't help but get a little excited by Lucius's offer, hoping that maybe he wanted to be near her that much. She schooled her face before anyone saw anything, but she saw Draco give her an odd look, so maybe she wasn't fast enough.

"Oh I don't know guys. I love my home, its my well, home. I feel like I'm being a coward, running and hiding."

Severus took her hand, "You are not running and hiding Hermione. You are making a smart decision. You know that Ron and Molly are going to be on a war path for you and you know they know where you live. Once they realize you aren't here, they'll search for you. Even if they figure out where you are, they will not be able to get to you. After a bit of trying and failing they will give up, you know as well as I do, if it isn't easy Weasley won't do it. Then you can come back home."

Hermione knew he was right. She sighed and heaved off the couch.

"Ok, you are right I suppose. I'll go pack my things and begin locking up and whatnot."

She turned and went up the stairs. She heard footsteps behind her but continued to the bedroom. She pulled out her old Hogwarts trunk.

"So, what the hell was that?" She turned to find Draco casually leaning against the doorframe.

"What was what Drake?"

"That look of absolute heartbreak.""I simply have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh huh, that look that crossed your face when my father said it wasn't a permanent move."

"That is enough from you darling, I have far too much to do to entertain your notions right now."

She turned back to her trunk and with a wave of her wand her clothes began to fold themselves into the trunk. She headed into the bathroom, Draco's chuckle following her as he left. She heaved a sigh, hopefully it was only him that saw it. She would be safe then, knowing he wouldn't say anything.

* * *

Draco headed back down the stairs and found his father.

"Let's take a walk old man, I've got something to discuss with you."

"Old man? You are getting far too cocky Draco."

"Come on."

Draco opened the garden door and walked outside to the gazebo next to the waterfall. Hermione's cottage was actually very gorgeous. He loved it himself, and would hate to see anything happen to it. He sat down and his father sat next to him.

"So? What did you need?"

"What are your intentions for Hermione?"

He chuckled as he watched Lucius raise an eyebrow at him."Slightly bold aren't you Draco?"

"I'm serious. She really seems to like you and I want to know if you plan on making her just one of your conquests or if you might actually pursue something with her."

Lucius sighed and leaned back, "Of course she is not just a conquest. That poor girl wouldn't be able to handle it emotionally. However, I can't see anything truly serious coming of it. I'm twice her age, a convicted Death Eater and she is the brains and innocence of the Golden Trio."

"You shouldn't count it out. You know Hermione never would have gone with you if she felt the age was a problem or for that matter anything you just listed."

"Yes, for now. However, let's say hypothetically that we do make this into something more serious? She'll want children. I'm not sure I want that. She'll want to get married and have a home of her own. I've already done the marriage thing and I'm not sure I want to jump into it again, ever. I have a home and its one that she has some nightmarish memories in, I doubt she'll want to live there permanently. I think that in the long run, it just really isn't feasible. Do I think that I could have a long standing relationship with Hermione? Yes. Do I think I could be happy with her and continue being attracted to her? Yes. Do I think that she will be able to? No, I don't think so once she realizes our intentions differ. I just can't offer her everything she will want and deserve."

Draco sat silently next to his father contemplating everything he had said. Lucius did have some points. Hermione most likely would want all those things. Draco nodded in his father's direction.

"I understand."

"Good."

* * *

Hermione floated her trunk down the stairs as Lucius and Draco came inside from the garden.

"Where were you two?"

"I had something to discuss with my father."

"Hmm, well I'm packed and ready to go. All that is left is warding."

"Very well then, we'll head to the Manor. Draco, please take Hermione's trunk ahead and set her up in the oriental room please."

"Of course Father."

Draco walked out the door with my shrunken trunk and I heard the crack of apparation. I turned to Lucius, who was turned to me.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the gate. I just need to put up the wards."

"Very well." Lucius walked out the door and I began to put up my wards. When I met him down by the gate, he was sitting patiently against the wall.

"Ok I'm done."

"Very good. I'll get us there, then set up the wards to recognize you so you won't need to be escorted."

"Alright, sounds good."

I snaked my arm through his and felt the familiar tug at my navel. We landed again and I saw we were in the foyer. He let go of my arm and began waving his wand.

"Ok, you should be good."

"Thank you so much for doing this, you didn't need to. It isn't your responsibility and I know that."

"Nonsense, I want to make you happy."

Hermione blushed and took a step towards Lucius, only to be interrupted by a feminine shrill.

"Lucius! What in the world were you thinking!"

Narcissa came around the corner and skidded to a stop, "What are you doing in my home?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm fine, glad to see you are well too Narcissa."

She narrowed her eyes and turned to Lucius, "Must you bring your whores around Lucius?"

Hermione took an indigent breathe but was interrupted, "She is here mother because I was concerned for her safety after the trial."

Narcissa turned to her son who was descending the stairs, "Draco? Not you too?"

"Nonsense, you are being completely irrational now. You know Hermione and I have been friends for years. The fact that her and father are now intimate is no matter to me. Nor you for that matter."

Narcissa stepped back as if she had been slapped, gaping at her son. Hermione stepped forward, "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. I'm sure this manor is large enough for us to both move freely and never see each other."

"I don't recall talking to you whore."

"Well fine then you stuck up bitch. I'm here until told to leave." Hermione turned and headed up the stairs. She had no idea where she was going but figured it was a good exit. She turned and tossed over shoulder, "Oh yeah, and I'll probably be fucking your ex husband while I'm here too, so you should probably watch for that."

She turned back and walked up the stairs. She heard Draco's bark of laughter behind her and Narcissa shriek at Lucius.

"I can't believe you just told my mother that."

"Sorry to be so disrespectful to your mother Draco."

"No, she deserved it. She thinks my father should still be pining over her, but I know for a fact that she is screwing some French guy."

"Oh."

"Come on your room is this way. I think you'll like it. The elves already put your clothes away."

"Oh, Draco you know how I feel…"

"Don't start with your S.P.E.W stuff. They are all employed, they just don't want to leave. They don't know any life other than this one, some were born right in this house. They like to do it, but they are free to leave whenever they want. Father did it after he heard of Dobby's sacrifice for Harry."

"Oh well that is very good then."

"Yeah, thought you would agree. Here we are. You do the honors."

He stepped back and motioned to the doors. They had two oriental dragons engraved into them and were made of dark cherry wood.

"Oh, these are nice."

"Open them."

She took a deep breathe and pushed them open.

"Oh my!"

Hermione stepped into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was all done in deep red, gold and black. The wood was the same deep cherry as the doors. The bed was on a raised platform past the red dragon room partitions. There were deep red and gold lace curtains hanging in front of the two separate patio doors. There was a black and gold marble fireplace surrounding by red and black chairs and a couch. Above it was a huge black flat screen TV which gave me a shock. Oriental paintings and writing scrolls hung on the walls. A huge ying yang symbol hung over the bed which was a canopy but the curtains were black lace not heavy velvet. The bed set was black, red and gold as well. There were dragons, symbols and lotus flowers on the comforter. There was decorative candles and incense holders scattered. There were two huge bamboo trees in each corner near the bed. I skimmed my hand over the exquisite bed as I went into the bathroom. Done mostly in black and gold marble with red porcelain sinks and toilet. The huge Jacuzzi tub was black and surrounded by red candles. The other side housed the huge black and gold shower. Peeking my head in, I saw it was a rainforest shower. There were red and black towels and a black robe hanging.

"Draco, this room is beyond…""Ha, I knew you would be speechless. Father owes me a galleon."

I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to the bedroom and opened the huge walk in closet's doors. My meager clothes barely took up a foot of the hanging space and it looked as though the rest barely took up two doors in the dresser. I turned back out to see Draco sitting in a chair next to the now lit fireplace.

"You'll want to keep a fire going through the night. It gets a bit chilly in the evenings until summer. If you ask, one of the elves will tend it for you."

"Hmpft."

"Yeah, well I thought I could throw it out here for you."

The bedroom door open revealing Lucius and a still harping Narcissa.

"You put her in the oriental room!"

"Good lord woman do you ever stop harping!" Hermione and Draco both chuckled as Hermione walked over to sit next to Draco on the floor. She leaned against his legs. She heard Narcissa's sharp intake of breathe and settled in deeper, nudging his legs apart slightly. He chuckled and dropped his hands to her hair, threading his fingers through. He did this all the time while they were studying. He said it relaxed him and she wasn't going to object. She got a free scalp massage. Lucius raised his eyebrow at them.

"So everything is to your liking?"

"This room is absolutely stunning. I love it. Thank you very much."

"Don't get comfortable bitch, you are getting out of here now."

"Narcissa, let me remind you that this is MY house not yours. If anyone is leaving it will be you and you are testing my patience right now. I suggest you leave me alone or you'll soon find yourself homeless."

"Lucius, you wouldn't dare!"

"I would if you keep insulting my guest and my lover. Please don't pretend like you're celibate. Tell me how is Jacque?"

"Oh!" She stamped her little foot and with one last glare in my direction, she stalked out. Lucius came over and sat down on the couch.

"Draco could you give us a moment?"

"Sure Father." He straddled over my head and walked out of the room. Stretching, I got up and sat next to Lucius.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?"

"How close are you with my son?"

"What that? We used to sit like that while we studied. I needed the table to take the notes he dictated. He would play with my hair while he read, said it relaxed him. I don't mind, I get a free scalp massage. I love Draco, but merely as a friend or brother. Why, is that what is bothering you?"

"Well you two just seem close is all. He cares deeply for you."

"I know, but its not him I'm interested in."

Hermione nudged herself over him until she was straddling his lap.

"Do you mind that our relationship is in the open now?"

Hermione sighed and leaned back to look at him, "No, do you?"

"Well I know you hadn't wanted anyone to know.""Do you think I'm ashamed of you Lucius?"

"No."

But he answered too quickly to reassure Hermione. I chuckled and placed my hands on his chest.

"I am most certainly not ashamed of you. I just didn't need any more drama than what I already had at the time. Now, its over and I can focus on you and I…together."

I ran my hands seductively up his chest and into his hair, tugging slightly dragging my nails across his scalp. He shuttered under me.

"Hermione…"

I jumped up from his lap and wandered around the couch towards the bathroom. Shutting the door, I took a deep breathe. I had been thinking about this for a while now. I was sure I wanted to go through with it, but wasn't sure where it would take our relationship. He was so much more experienced than me, I was so terrified to disappoint him. I walked over to the floor length mirrors and shed my clothes until I was just in my panties and bra. Turning this way and that, I couldn't figure out what it was that even attracted him in the first place. I took in my long hair and small breasts. I mean they were adequate but not overly large like the women I had seen him with. They were covered with the deep red lace of my bra. I dropped my gaze a little farther below. Since my first encounter with Lucius, I had spoken to Luna and read a few magazines. Apparently, the latest fad was to be bare down there so I had just shaved, petrified to try to remove the hair with magic from that sensitive area. Taking a deep breathe, I decided to just do it and what may come will come. I took the black silk robe down and put it on. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. One last glance in the mirror and I opened the door. Lucius was still sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. I cleared my throat and stepped towards the bed. He turned and I saw his eyes widen slightly as he took my appearance in. I sat down delicately on the bed, before I slid up to the pillows settling in against them. I untied the robe and let it fall open. Lucius stood and walked slowly to the bed, reminding me of a predator stalking prey. I smiled slightly at him and patted the bed next to me. He took of his robes and shoes as he traveled. Leaving only his button down shirt and slacks. I loved to see him like this, so casual. He knelt onto the end of the bed and I crooked a finger at him. It was all he needed and he climbed up to me. Running his hand up my leg and torso as he came to me. Kissing me, he pushed me back into the luxurious pillows. I moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped back down in between my legs. Slipping his hand into my panties, I felt him hesitate and I felt myself grow beet red. He pulled away and looked down.

"Oh my god! I thought it was the new thing, I didn't…"

He kissed me quiet, gently pulling my panties down. His hands spread my legs slightly and I felt his nimble fingers plucking at my core.

"I love it. God its so beautiful."

I blushed again and he began to kiss his way down. Taking my nipple into his mouth he ran his tongue over it, lace and all. When he pulled away, it grew slightly cool and I felt it harden against the fabric. It caused an interesting effect. I shifted and he chuckled.

"Like that?"

He pulled my other nipple into his mouth doing the same thing. I moaned again and he kissed farther down until he hit my core. I shuddered as his breathe danced across my skin. He dove right in and I felt myself explode almost immediately. He slid his fingers into me and I bucked my hips into him, begging for more. He chuckled and nipped at my clit. I let out a louder moan and reached down for him. I dug my fingers into his hair, ripping out the ribbon that holds it in a ponytail. I heard him groan and bucked against him again as I rode out my next orgasm. I pulled slightly on his hair to get his attention. He looked up and I nudged him onto his back with my leg. Straddling him, I began to unbutton his shirt as I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. I ran my nails lightly down his chest and felt him shiver. I reached his belt and quickly undid it along with his pants. Sitting up slightly, I pulled his pants off of him as he sprang free. I felt myself blush when I realized he was larger than anything I had encountered, including Severus. Fascinated, with one last kiss I slid down his body to his member. I wrapped my hand around it, giving it a few good strokes and loved that he already began to moan. A drop of precum had formed and flicked my tongue out to taste it. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I took him in my mouth, relaxing the muscles to take as much of him as I could. I began to move in earnest, loving the sounds he made. Finally he pulled my hair, yanking me to him, bruising my lips with his harsh kiss. He flipped me on my back and propped himself over me.

"Are you sure?"

"God yes, Lucius, fuck me."

He began to kiss me as I felt him guide himself to my entrance. I knew it was going to hurt, but only for a moment. He pressed lightly then gently pushed himself in. I felt myself stretch to accommodate him, then felt an excruciating pain bolt across my head. I screamed out and not from pleasure. "Hermione?"

"Gods, pull out!"I felt him pull out of me and suddenly the pain stopped. All that was left was throbbing on the side of my face, from my scar.

"Hermione, what is wrong?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden there was a blinding pain. It seems to be coming from my scar. Try again."

He seemed to hesitate.

"Lucius, I'll never know if you don't try again."

He hesitated briefly then positioned himself again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He pushed into me and began to move. Pain exploded again, radiating in pulses from my scar. My head was on fire.

"Pull. Out." I gritted through my teeth.

He pulled out and almost instantly the pain stopped. All that was left was the dull ache and throbbing of my scar. I sat there for a moment thinking. Suddenly, I remembered I had felt this pain once before, but had thought it was because Ron had run my face into the stairs.

"Well, now we know what the scar does."

Lucius seemed puzzled for a moment, "Oh? What?"

"It seems I can't have sex with a pureblood."

**Dun dun dunnnn! Anyways, I also love me some reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright! After freaking 2 weeks, fanfiction has finally  fixed my freaking account. So here are chapters 10 and 11. Hope you like them, this one is definitely a dark Hermione._

Chapter 11

After that startling discovering, I felt the overwhelming urge to cry and I decided I really didn't want to cry in front of Lucius yet again. I flew off the bed, knocking him aside and slammed into the bathroom. Magically silencing the room and locking the door, I slid down the door and began to sob. So many thoughts blew thru my head. I could never be with a pureblood. You would think that it wouldn't be that big of a problem, with there really being so few. But what if it was with half bloods too? What if I couldn't have sex with any man that had any magical talent? I had only been active with Ron and Lucius, so I couldn't be sure. If it was true what the hell was I going to do? Sure, I didn't want kids right now but I would some day. How could I do that if I was only capable of being with a muggle? I could never be with one like that. I would never be able to be completely honest and that would bother me. Gods, what was I going to do? I really could see myself loving Lucius. If I was honest with myself, I thought I might already be falling for him. He would never stay with me if he couldn't have sex with me. Why would he when he has his choice of beautiful witches he COULD have sex with it. I began to sob harder as I realized my one healthy relationship was about to fall apart at the seams.

"Hermione?"

I didn't answer, just brought my knees up to hold my chin up. I heard him walk away, giving up on me. Why shouldn't he? I sat in the depressed silence as my tears slowed and my breathing lightened up. I heard footsteps in the bedroom again.

"Hermione? Sweetie open the door baby."

It was Draco. I began to cry again after hearing the concern in his voice. I didn't deserve any of their pity or concern. I was a freak. Destined to be alone and scarred.

"Hermione, open this door."

I continued to cry silently. Suddenly I pitched backwards onto the floor because the door disappeared. I lay on the floor, naked and tear stained looking up at Lucius and Draco.

"Oh Hermione!"

Draco knelt next to me on the floor and draped his cloak over me. He wrapped his arms around me and I tried to pull away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

He dropped his arms in shock.

"Hermione?" Lucius took a step forward.

I lurched to my feet unevenly. I didn't deserve their kindness, not a freak like me. I slowly backed away from them both. I couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in my ears. They took steps closer to me but I backed away farther. I needed to get away from them and their concerned eyes. I pulled Draco's cloak tighter around me and disapparated. I stumbled and fell onto the cobblestone of my garden. I stood to my feet and stumbled towards my house. I unwarded it and went to my living room. Waving my wand, I started a fire and settled into my chair. Watching the flames danced, I thought about what to do. I could go to Severus. He was the one that helped me before, maybe he would know the spell or something to help. I couldn't think clearly. I knew that I shouldn't have come home, but I needed the comfort and silence. I felt myself falling into a exhausted sleep, too tired to get up from the chair, I drifted off.

* * *

I woke to a crashing upstairs. I bolted upright, Draco's cloak slipping off me. The fire had died and I was chilled. I sat unmoving, trying to detect what had woke me up and where it came from. I heard another explosion upstairs and I stood. Crouching to the floor, I waited for my eyes to properly adjust. I heard mumbling upstairs from the area of my bedroom. I moved silently thru my house towards my laundry room. Grabbing the closest thing, I threw it on. Feeling more confident now that I wasn't naked, I bared my wand and silently moved towards the stairs. As I inched along the stairwell, I heard blundering down the stairs.

"Stupid mudblood! Of course she wouldn't fucking be here. She's probably with the fucking blood traiter Malfoy."

"Narcissa would have said something I would think."

"Hm, well let's still have a look then. For all we know she could be hiding like the little rat she is."

Hermione casted a silent stupify at the closest figure. He froze and fell to the floor. She tied him up with incarcerous and moved towards the other one.

'Right brother?"

The figure turned and ran straight into Hermione's wand.

"I'll have you know that I most certainly not hiding, you filth. Crucio!"

Hermoine lost control when she looked into the face of Rodolphus Lestrange. Given the events of the evening, his wife's torture was fresh in her mind. She wanted to curse the bitch, cause her pain like she had Hermione, but seeing she wasn't around, he would have to do. He had fallen to the floor, writhing in pain. She stopped the curse and tied him up as well. The acrid smell of urine punctured the air. She was going to call the aurors, she really was. But then it occurred to her that he might know how to take the spell off. He glared at her from his bindings. Turning to his brother, Rabastan, she knocked him out. She walked over to Rodolphus and squatted next to him. He went to spit at her and she punched him in the mouth. Waving her hand over her scar, she glared at him.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Looks like some hideous shit, love."

She casted sectumsempra on his stomach. He screamed out in pain and she gaged him.

"Now, I am going to ask you again what this is. If you make another smart ass comment, I'm going to cut something a little more dear to you. Am I clear? If I don't like your answer, then I'm going to cut you. If I don't like anything you do I'll cut you. Getting the pattern here? Good. What is this scar?"

She ungagged him and waited for him to answer. He coughed and wheezed then looked at her.

"I get you think I'm supposed to know, but I don't. Run afoul of a wand then?"

She cut his arm and sneered at him.

"Your whore of a wife did this right before I took her sad and disgusting life."

"Bitch! It was fucking you who killed Bella? I fucking kill you!"

"What makes you think you're leaving here alive?"

He paused for a moment then laughed, "Right, one of the golden trio will commit murder willingly?"

"No one but your brother knows you're here and he isn't leaving either."

He seemed to give it thought, but decided she wouldn't. Hermione chuckled deeply to herself and leaned closer.

"See, your wife gifted me with something else too. I don't seem to have such a squeamish disposition to murder when I feel its justified anymore. The way I see it is like this. You two are known murderers and rapists. You're supposed to be locked away in prison yet here you are. I think I'll be doing wizarding society a favor."

She turned her back on him and turned towards Rabastan. She casted sectumsempra on his throat and watched as he struggled briefly then went limp in his bonds. Rodolphus screamed and she turned back to him.

"Now do you think I'm not capable of it? Your bitch ruined my fucking life. I'm in love with a man I can't be intimate with. I'm a fucking freak! Tell me what the fuck this is!"

She began to kick him and heard something snap. She stopped and looked at him breathing hard. She guessed it was probably a rib.

"Tell me and I may think about letting you survive."

"I. don't. know."

He was struggling to talk now. She still didn't believe him. Aiming a little lower, she casted again. He screamed bloody murder.

"I don't know! Gods I swear! She was fucking nuts! Please stop! Please just stop!"

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Gods yes!"

"Very well then."

"Please let me go."

"As we agreed."

She uncasted the bonds and watched him struggle for a moment.

"Here let me help you."

She reached towards him. His eyes gleamed for a moment until he realized her wand was trained on his throat.

"Goodbye Rodolphus, join your wife in hell. Sectumsempra!"

Blood squirted over her hand and arm as he fell to the floor bleeding. Stumbling back to the stairs, Hermione sat and surveyed her work. She couldn't believe she had outright killed two men. What the hell was wrong with her? True, they were horrible men, but it wasn't her place to pass judgement. Deciding that she wouldn't tell a soul, she stood and walked towards their bodies. A while later found Hermione out in the far back of her garden tending to a dying bonfire. The house had been scoured and nothing was amiss. Sighing, she doused the remaining fire and watered the ashes into the ground. Brushing her hands on her jeans, she headed back to the house for a shower. Standing in the hot water of her shower, she finally let the tears fall. Letting the seriousness of what she had done wash over her. She had officially fallen from grace, hard. Looking back, she couldn't believe she was so heartless. She knew what had driven her to do it. It was the fear of what was happening to her and not having any control over it.


	12. Chapter 12

_First off, I would like apologize profusely to my readers, if you are still out there, that I have let this story fall to the wayside. Sadly, life interfered and I couldn't find the motivation to write. I will admit first off that this probably isn't one of my greatest chapters, so I suppose another apology is needed. I hope that all of you will keep reading, and I intend to make up for the lack of writing soon. ~Celtic Demon~ _

_Shout outs!_

_HarryPGinnyW4eva  
Beautiful-Liar13  
_

Chapter 12

After one of the longest showers in history and a good soul wrenching cry, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She had scoured the house to make sure there was absolutely no trace of the men on her property. She couldn't believe that Ron and or Molly had stooped that low. When she came out she jumped at the sight of Severus on her bed.

"Hermione, weren't you at Lucius's?"

"Well obviously you know that I am not since you are here sprawled out on my bed."

"Smart ass."

"Well if you leave yourself open…"

She turned and went into her closet. Coming out dressed properly, she saw that Severus had moved to the edge of her bed.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Lucius told me what happened."

"Of course he bloody did!"

"Would you not have told me?"

"It wasn't his position to tell you."

"Sure it was, it concerned him to an extent and it concerns his lover."

"Ugh, so archaic."

He frowned at her and stood up.

"Hermione this is serious. Obviously this is another symptom. We need to figure out how serious it is and how deep it goes."

"And what do you recommend Severus? Have sex with one man of every class to see which ones I can and can't have? I've already lost Lucius so what the fuck difference does it make? You say he's concerned for me and I believe it but how far does that concern go? After a while, he'll tire of not being able to have sex with me, not being completely satisfied with oral or whatever, and he'll go somewhere else. What the hell difference does it make? Knowing that bitch, its probably every type of man except muggle. Face it, I'm destined to be alone, miserable, surrounded by stares and whispers."

She had tears flowing down her cheeks again. She wiped at them furiously, tired of crying and feeling weak. Severus had moved towards her and she turned angrily to him, "No, just leave me alone."

"Hermione.."

"Get the fuck out! Leave me alone!"

She lashed out and shoved him. He tried to grab her arms but she was too quick.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Her magic released in her anger shattering her mirrors and lamps. Severus's eyes had widened in shock at her outburst. She turned inside herself and slid down to the floor.

"Just get the fuck out Severus."

He hesitated for a moment, deciding if it was a smart idea or not, then deciding it was just best to leave her alone, he turned and walked out.

* * *

Days had passed and no one had heard from Hermione. Each day Luna, Severus, Harry, Ginny and Draco had all come by to her house. None could get in. Her wards had been changed, not admitting anyone, or at least any of them. Severus had Draco taking care of the business for now, since he was still teaching. Their owls and floo calls returned unanswered. When questioned, Lucius said that she would come to terms with it on her own. It angered Draco and Severus that he wasn't doing anything. What they didn't know is that Lucius, behind closed doors, scoured every book in the dark collections held in the Malfoy Manor. He tore them apart trying to find the spell that Bellatrix had cast on Hermione. Still, he hadn't been able to find a resemblance of anything like it. Almost two weeks had passed by and everyone was worried sick. They knew she wasn't dead, which was good. The coins she had fashioned while they were on the run would have burned bright red if she had passed. Harry had it permanently glued to his person at all times. Deciding enough was enough, Ginny contacted her older brother Bill, who was a curse breaker. While Bill hadn't truly taken a side in the fight, Ginny knew that if asked, Bill was still concerned for Hermione's health and safety, irrelevant to the situation with Ron.

_Bill,  
__We desperately need your help. A few weeks ago, Hermione discovered another side effect of the curse she was hit with. Not giving any details, it was pretty intimate and she fell into a deep depression. We are becoming quite concerned. No one has been able to contact her in any way. She hasn't come to work at all and she has changed her wards to not admit anyone now. We are so afraid of what may have happened. Please, I know you didn't want to get involved but we're afraid she is hurt. Please come help us with the wards._

_Love, Ginny._

_Ginny,  
__Name the time and date and I'll be there. I'll probably bring a friend to help, knowing Hermione it won't be easy._

_Bill_

_Bill,  
__Tomorrow at night fall. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves, while the media has mostly moved on, there are a few still lingering every once in a while. Thank you so much!_

_Ginny_

The next night found Severus, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Luna all awaiting Bill's arrival. With two pops, Bill and his friend strode up to them.

"Everyone, this is a co worker, Pat."

Everyone looked at the equally scruffy blonde standing next to Bill.

"Hi everyone."

Murmurs went thru the group but they were anxious to get inside. Bill turned to the house.

"Are you sure she is there?"

Ginny stepped up, "No we aren't, but we need to get in."

"Ok, leave it to us, we'll get you in."

Three hours later, the wards finally dropped. Bill and Pat were exhausted.

"Ok sis, we're out of here, we're exhausted."

Ginny gave him a hug, "Thank you so much Bill."

When the two departed, the rest of the group made their way to the door. Deciding against knocking, afraid she would put the wards up again, they unlocked the door and went in. The first thing they noticed is how dirty the house was. Dust was beginning to coat surfaces and you could see the kitchen hadn't been attended to. It was dark and depressed inside.

"Ok, Luna, Harry and Ginny, you guys take downstairs, Draco and myself will take the upstairs."

A round of oks and the group split. Severus motioned for Draco to follow him as the headed up the stairs. Hermione's bedroom door was open. Peeking in, Severus found the bedroom in complete disarray. The bed was a mess and things were scattered as if thrown. The bathroom door was cracked and he could see a flicker of candlelight. He motioned to the bathroom and headed in. Silently nudging the door open, revealed Hermione laying in the bath. Light reflecting off her showed her skin an unhealthy pallor, the circles under her eyes made her look half dead. For a moment, Severus actually feared she was dead, but then her eyes popped open.

"I know you are standing there Severus and Draco."

Her voice sounded off, darker than normal. Severus pushed the door open completely and motioned for Draco to stay. He wasn't sure, but Hermione didn't seem normal, which really wasn't surprising.

"Hermione, its good to see you are still alive. Nice to contact anyone."

"Fuck you."

She shut her eyes again and slid further into the tub. Severus sighed. If he didn't know any better he would say that Hermione's change was due to damage on her soul, accumulated with the damage emotionally she had recently sustained. It couldn't be possible though, knowing there couldn't be anything she could do in her house that damaging.

"Hermione, stop being a selfish bitch and get out of the tub. Everyone is here, they are all worried sick about you and here you sit lounging in a spa."

Her eyes flew open and she finally looked at him, well glared. He took a surprised step back.

"Why the fuck do any of you care? You've never cared about me. None of you were there when anything happened to me! I was always there for all of you, defending you. So if I decide I want to sit my fucking ass in my tub and relax and not admit any of you selfish pricks into my home then that is my decision isn't it? I don't appreciate any of you breaking into my home."

"We did it out of concern."

"Fuck you did."

She slammed back into the tub and closed her eyes again. Severus slowly backed out and motioned Draco out the door. He shut the bedroom door when they got into the hall.

"Was it the candlelight or did it seem…"

Severus cut him off, "Yes, her eyes are black."

"What the hell?"

"I have no idea, but I think its more than not being able to have sex. Let's go find the others quickly."

They rushed down the stairs and found the rest of the group. Severus told them what had happened in the bathroom.

Harry spoke first, "Is it another part of the curse?"

"I really don't know Potter."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

Severus thought for a moment, "Something else is going on here but I don't know what it could possibly be. I know one thing though, we aren't going anywhere. Something is wrong with Hermione."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set to cleaning her house while they waited for her to emerge.

* * *

After weeks of searching, Lucius still hadn't found anything and was honestly thinking about giving up. He decided to contact his useless ex brother in law Rodolphus Lestrange. He began to search for Narcissa, hoping she would go with him. He never liked either Rodolphus or Bellatrix much. They were always too eager to please the Dark Lord, pathetic excuses, living for some freak. While Lucius himself did live for the Dark Lord at one time, he also was always concerned for his son and wife. Finding Narcissa was quite easy actually since she was searching for him.

"Lucius, there you are!"

"Ah, I was looking for you as well."

"Then you know?"

"Know what?"

"My brother Rodolphus is dead!"

"What?"

"Yes, I happened into the family room, and I discovered that not only his name, but Rabastan as well, are tinged red and black. Red and black Lucius!"

Lucius pondered this, black meant dead, but red meant they were murdered in anger. So much for asking them about the curse damn it! Narcissa was beside herself with grief. The last of her true family were dead and she had no idea what happened to them. Nothing had been reported to anyone yet, so Lucius had a feeling it was done in secret. Deciding to do some investigating, Lucius put his hands on Narcissa's shoulders.

"Narcissa, please. I have a proposal for you."

"What!"

"If I find out what happened to your brothers, you tell me what you know about that curse Bella hit Granger with in the Last Battle."

Narcissa's eyes widen in shock, "I don't know anything…"

"Then you'll know nothing about your brothers either."

Her eyes narrowed at him now, "And if I tell you how will I know that you will hold your end of the bargain and not just go traipsing to help your mud blood?"

"Honestly, you should know me better than that by now."

Just then an elf popped in next to them.

"Master, this just arrived for you from Master Draco."

Lucius took the letter and began to read it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright! Here is another chapter, however it may be a few more days before another one now as I'm sicker than a dog...stupid allergies. Hope you enjoy! Shout outs!_

_sweet-tang-honney  
HarryPGinnyW4eva  
Ice Demon Ranger  
_

Chapter 13

To say Lucius was shocked by what Draco had wrote would be an understatement. He was shocked and if he dared, extremely worried. However, after he contacted Draco by Potter's cell phone thing…God save him, he had a new direction to search. After a few floo calls pertaining to his deal with Narcissa, he found himself traveling down into the warded part of his dungeon. No one had been down here in ages. He hadn't thought about searching down here, well, actually he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before. This was where all of his family's 'rumored' dark magic and artifacts were stored. Draco didn't even know it was down here. It was a secret that Lucius had wished to keep to himself. With the death of Bella, the secret to the wards laid within him only. When he died, he hoped it would go with him. The ministry had search to no avail to find the treasures, oh yes treasures indeed. Approaching what appeared to be a dead end, Lucius raised his wand. One simple crack at the bottom of the wall glowed green briefly, acknowledging he was trying gain entrance. Pulling a athame from his inner robe, he placed it in his other hand. After some fancy wand waving, the wall began to shimmer slightly, almost like a mirage. Lucius raised the athame to his palm and made a slice across it. Placing his bleeding palm into the mirage, he was instantly pulled through and the wall became solid on the other side. Healing his hand, he waved his wand and lit the sconces. Lights began to illuminate down a long corridor, ending in a large circular room. Off the corridor were more warded rooms, although not as heavily now. He walked right past these, he needed the library. Entering into the circular room, the fireplace flared to life and lit up the whole room. There were old books on shelves all around the room, some so old they were merely parchment scrolls, some dating as far as Merlin himself. And in no specific order at all. Sighing at the daunting task ahead, he began to pull books off the shelves

* * *

Draco had spoken to his father and he really didn't help at all. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't shown more concern or tried to come over. Sighing, he joined the group again that had now convened in the living room. Everyone's faces showed varying levels of concern and worry. Suddenly, he was very angry at his father. He should be here!

"You spoke to your father?"

Severus looked at him expectantly.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I have to say, it wasn't the response I was expecting. He said it would work out and should leave her be."

There was a chorus of exclamations around the room. Then silence as everyone looked over his shoulder. He could feel an extremely icy gaze on his back as he slowly turned around. Hermione was standing behind him. Her eyes were still black and she still looked extremely pissed.

"Ah hi sweetie…"

"Why the hell are you all still here?"

"Please Hermione, you have to know we care about you. Severus and myself at the very least. We've been with you thru it all."

He saw the anger flicker slightly in her eyes, then flare back.

"Why did you contact your father? I don't want to see him. I'm sure he's already found another whore. I just heard you say he wasn't concerned. Shouldn't that be an indication to Just. Stop. Meddling."

"I'll agree with you there. I won't contact him about you again. If you wish to speak to him, that is your choice. I'm sorry I took it from you. Hermione, you have to know I love you. I love you like a sister, you know that."

He reached slowly for her, when his hand made contact with her face, he watched the anger completely fade as she broke down.

"Why am I not good enough for anyone!"

She began to sob and crumbled to the floor, Draco going with her. His heart broke for her. He couldn't say anything. He himself couldn't understand why the hell Weasel and his father let her go. He would be the first to admit she was gorgeous, scar or not. And her personality, you would never find another one like her. After she quieted, she wiped her still black eyes and looked around the room.

"I would apologize for what I said, but I can't. I can't help but feel that some of you only came to my aide after it became absolutely clear that Ron was lying. I'm sorry, I can't forgive that, but thank you for being concerned now."

Harry and Ginny looked ashamed and Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Please Harry, Ginny, could you go? I won't ignore your owls or anything, but I wish to be alone."

Ginny and Harry stood, but Harry seemed mildly angry.

"What about them?"

"I wish for my true friends to be here only."

"I'm your true friend."

Hermione stood in anger again. Draco sighed, all his work coming undone. At least it wasn't directed at them anymore.

"Harry James Potter! You are not my true friend. You are my friend when it is convenient for you. When I need you, you only come if it's convenient for you. If you need help from me and I tell you that I just really can't right now, you lay a guilt trip on me until I stop and help you. It's always been like that, even now. Don't stand there and claim you're my true friend. Severus, Severus has been there for me for years. He gave me a job, shelter from my abusive boyfriend, and took care of me. Fuck Potter, he went to prison for me. Prison! Draco, he has been there for me since college. Even after years of picking on me while we were in school, he's been a better friend than you. Luna has always been there for me. She was the first to come to work for me when I cried to her that no one would work for me. She has been so true to me, even from school. Can you say any of that? Honestly, can you? No you can't so don't pretend you can. Ginny, I know you are trying and I appreciate it, I truly do. But right now, I really just can't and I am sorry for that. Soon, soon, we'll go to lunch or coffee but not now I'm sorry."

"That's ok Hermione, I understand." Ginny whispered thru her tears.

Harry looked ready to explode, but also like someone had just stabbed a dagger thru his heart. Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door before he could respond. After the door shut behind them, Hermione's shoulders sagged and she flopped onto the couch next to Luna. No one said anything for a few minutes. Finally she sighed.

"Well go ahead and ask."

Severus cleared his throat, "What?"

"Oh come on, I know you all are wondering about my eyes."

Draco smirked, "Did you do something to them? I didn't even notice."

She rolled her eyes at him and giggled.

"Oh my Hermione, I do believe you may have some wrackspurts floating about in there, I don't see anything different about you."

Luna knocked on her head lightly. Hermione burst out into laughter and everyone began to laugh. Soon though, her laughs turned into tears.

"Oh god, I don't know what is going on with me! It's not just the eyes. I've been having such dark thoughts. Nothing like Death Eater things, but I feel so angry and betrayed. But that isn't the worst. I need to tell you all something. The secret of it will just kill me if I don't tell someone."

She went over and warded the fireplace and warded the house again.

Severus looked mildly concerned, "Hermione whatever it is, I'm sure we can get over it."

"I'm not sure I can even get over it Severus."

She walked down the hall to her library and retrieved her pensive. She had pulled out the memory, not being able to function at all with it still in her mind. The worst part was that she didn't feel any guilt. And that was what scared her the most, not the fact that she took two humans' lives. Walking back to the living room she set it on the table.

"I just want to say before anyone watches this, I don't feel guilty. Not in the slightest, which scares me more than the fact of what I did. I killed in the war, everyone did. We had to, but this….this is different."

Everyone looked considerably worried now, Draco reached for her hand, "Hermione?"

"Please just watch, then if you still wish, we'll talk."

She sat down on the far end of the couch as her friends delved into the pensive.

_Hermione jumped awake to a crashing upstairs. Bolting upright, Draco's cloak slipping off her. The fire had died and she was chilled. She sat unmoving, trying to detect what had woke her up and where it came from. Another explosion could be heard upstairs and she stood. Crouching to the floor, she waited for my eyes to properly adjust. There was mumbling upstairs from the area of her bedroom. Moving silently thru the house towards the laundry room. Grabbing the closest thing, she threw it on. Baring her wand, she silently moved towards the stairs. Inching along the stairwell, she heard blundering down the stairs._

_"Stupid mudblood! Of course she wouldn't fucking be here. She's probably with the fucking blood traitor Malfoy."_

_"Narcissa would have said something I would think." _

_"Hm, well let's still have a look then. For all we know she could be hiding like the little rat she is."_

_Hermione cast a silent stupify at the closest figure. He froze and fell to the floor. She tied him up with incarcerous and moved towards the other one._

_'Right brother?"_

_The figure turned and ran straight into Hermione's wand._

_"I'll have you know that I most certainly not hiding, you filth. Crucio!"_

_Hermoine lost control when she looked into the face of Rodolphus Lestrange. Given the events of the evening, his wife's torture was fresh in her mind. Even in the memory you could feel her emotions so strongly. She wanted to curse the bitch, cause her pain like she had Hermione, but seeing she wasn't around, he would have to do. He had fallen to the floor, writhing in pain. She stopped the curse and tied him up as well. The acrid smell of urine punctured the air. She was going to call the aurors, she really was. But then it occurred to her that he might know how to take the spell off. He glared at her from his bindings. Turning to his brother, Rabastan, she knocked him out. She walked over to Rodolphus and squatted next to him. He went to spit at her and she punched him in the mouth. Waving her hand over her scar, she glared at him._

_"What the fuck is this?"_

_"Looks like some hideous shit, love."_

_She casted sectumsempra on his stomach. He screamed out in pain and she gagged him._

_"Now, I am going to ask you again what this is. If you make another smart ass comment, I'm going to cut something a little more dear to you. Am I clear? If I don't like your answer, then I'm going to cut you. If I don't like anything you do I'll cut you. Getting the pattern here? Good. What is this scar?"_

_She ungagged him and waited for him to answer. He coughed and wheezed then looked at her._

_"I get you think I'm supposed to know, but I don't. Run afoul of a wand then?"_

_She cut his arm and sneered at him._

_"Your whore of a wife did this right before I took her sad and disgusting life."_

_"Bitch! It was fucking you who killed Bella? I'll fucking kill you!"_

_"What makes you think you're leaving here alive?"_

_He paused for a moment then laughed, "Right, one of the golden trio will commit murder willingly?"_

_"No one but your brother knows you're here and he isn't leaving either."_

_He seemed to give it thought, but decided she wouldn't. Hermione chuckled deeply to herself and leaned closer._

_"See, your wife gifted me with something else too. I don't seem to have such a squeamish disposition to murder when I feel its justified anymore. The way I see it is like this. You two are known murderers and rapists. You're supposed to be locked away in prison yet here you are. I think I'll be doing wizarding society a favor."_

_She turned her back on him and turned towards Rabastan. She casted sectumsempra on his throat and watched as he struggled briefly then went limp in his bonds. Rodolphus screamed and she turned back to him._

_"Now do you think I'm not capable of it? Your bitch ruined my fucking life. I'm in love with a man I can't be intimate with. I'm a fucking freak! Tell me what the fuck this is!" _

_She began to kick him and heard something snap. She stopped and looked at him breathing hard. She guessed it was probably a rib._

_"Tell me and I may think about letting you survive."_

_"I. don't. know."_

_He was struggling to talk now. She still didn't believe him. Aiming a little lower, she casted again. He screamed bloody murder._

_"I don't know! Gods I swear! She was fucking nuts! Please stop! Please just stop!"_

_"Hmm, are you sure?"_

_"Gods yes!"_

_"Very well then."_

_"Please let me go."_

_"As we agreed."_

_She uncasted the bonds and watched him struggle for a moment._

_"Here let me help you."_

_She reached towards him. His eyes gleamed for a moment until he realized her wand was trained on his throat._

_"Goodbye Rodolphus, join your wife in hell. Sectumsempra!"_

_Blood squirted over her hand and arm as he fell to the floor bleeding. Stumbling back to the stairs, Hermione sat and surveyed her work. She couldn't believe she had outright killed two men. What the hell was wrong with her? True, they were horrible men, but it wasn't her place to pass judgment. Deciding that she wouldn't tell a soul, she stood and walked towards their bodies. A while later found Hermione out in the far back of her garden tending to a dying bonfire. The house had been scoured and nothing was amiss. Sighing, she doused the remaining fire and watered the ashes into the ground. Brushing her hands on her jeans, she headed back to the house for a shower. Standing in the hot water of her shower, she finally let the tears fall. Letting the seriousness of what she had done wash over her. She had officially fallen from grace, hard. Looking back, she couldn't believe she was so heartless. She knew what had driven her to do it. It was the fear of what was happening to her and not having any control over it._

Being pulled from the memory, everyone sat in shock at what they had absorbed. Hermione sat on the couch, her head in her hands. After a few moments of silence, she looked up with black wounded eyes.

"I don't know what came over me. We've all killed, god, it was war after all. But this, I did this in cold blood. I wanted him to suffer like I had, to feel the pain that I do. I have no regrets at all, I'm glad they are dead. That is what scares me the most, I don't care. I don't care that I took two men's' lives. I'm glad that they suffered at my wand. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm no better than them."

She broke down into tears again, but no one comforted her this time. Everyone was too shocked. The first one to speak was Severus.

"Hermione…it's ok."

"No Severus, it's not ok. I'm afraid that it will never be ok again, because you see. My thoughts, my dreams are consumed with anger. I want to hurt everyone that hurt me. When you came and I screamed at you to get out wasn't because I was so upset but because I truly felt you betrayed me and I wanted to hurt you, but somewhere deep down I knew that I couldn't and that you cared about me. I'm so confused, what is happening to me?"

No one answered her pleas, because in all honesty as they looked at each other, they had no idea what to say to the fallen angel of the Golden Trio.

**Reviews and whatnot comment here! I do want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback I've gotten. It makes it all worth while!**


	14. Chapter 14

_OMG! I know it has been forever and I am so freaking sorry! I just lost the motivation to do it. But I am back and I hope you enjoy it! Translations are at the bottom! Thank you all for reading and shout out!_

_Ice Demon Ranger  
sonyabrady1971  
sweet-tang-honney  
HarryPGinnyW4eva  
18  
padoryia _

Chapter 14

After a few more moments of silence, Severus cleared his throat.

"Ok, well let's tear this apart a bit. One, why the hell were they here? I heard them mention Narcissa. Draco, contact your father and tell him he needs to get here immediately. Hermione, not a word. If it involves her, then it involves him now no matter what. Two, we need to figure out what the hell is going on with you. If you get these…feelings again, let us know so we can see what triggers them. It doesn't seem like it is a constant thing. Does this sound like a plan for now?"

There was a chorus of yes from around the room. Severus nodded and settled back into the chair. Draco went to the fireplace and began to call his father. Hermione sat there staring at her friends in confusion. Why weren't they running away from her? Why were they trying to help her?

"Why are you guys doing this?"

Everyone turned to her, Luna spoke first.

"Hermione, you aren't a bad person. Anyone who knows you knows that."

"Yeah Mione, I've never known you to do anything you didn't think was justified."

"Hermione, you are concerned about ridding the earth of two men that were intent on, in fact, taking you off the earth. I would be concerned if you hadn't made an effort."

"Father's house elf said father disappeared into the basement a few hours ago but that he will get the message to him any way possible."

"Very well thank you Draco. Well onto number two then. When did you start getting these feelings?"

"Well, after the whole sex fiasco, I was feeling quite miserable for myself, destined to be alone and all. NO don't say a damned word any of you. After I found them and confronted them, I just felt something snap inside me. I wanted him to suffer for his wife's sins and hell let's face it his as well. I was just going to leave him, but inside somewhere I heard this voice tell me that I would do the wizarding world a favor by killing him. Didn't he make me suffer as much as her? So I well, you know. Afterwards, I had a good cry and then I began to think why am I crying? I gave up everything for this war and my beliefs and people still treat me like a pariah. Then someone I should have been able to trust, who I loved ultimately betrays me and hurts me. After that, I just had a lot of negative thoughts."

"Hmm, ok…"

The fireplace flared green and Lucius's head popped out.

"You beckoned Severus? What can be so important?"

"Come through please."

Lucius heaved a sigh and disappeared. Hermione felt a flare of anger burst through her.

"Um, Severus…those feelings?"

He turned to look at her as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione's eyes narrowed at his appearance.

"What is so important Severus? I was in the middle of something fairly important."

He hadn't once looked around once and for sure hadn't looked at Hermione.

"Well, I think…"

"Well _helllllloooo_ Lucius. Welcome to my humble abode. I do know it is a bit _beneath_ someone of your superiority, however I would like to say thank you for gracing us lowly peasants with your presence."

Lucius turned his eyes to Hermione and widened his own a fraction in surprise. He mumbled something to himself as he took in Hermione's appearance.

"Hermione, I wasn't aware you were here."

"Well it is my home you know."

She took a step towards him but Draco intercepted, "Hermione honey, why don't we sit over here and enjoy this fabulous wine I brought? I'm sure my father would like to here what is going on and might have some answers. Let's get those first, then you can kill him if you want."

She narrowed her eyes briefly then sat down as Draco shoved a wine glass in her hand.

"Severus what the hell is going on?"

"Lucius my friend, sit down. Hermione, may I have your permission to show Lucius your memory?"

"Fine."

Severus nodded at the pensive on the table. Raising his eyebrow, Lucius ducked his head into it. After a few moment, he pulled back. He seemed lost in thought.

"Well that answers where Cissy's brothers went. She came to me a few hours ago frantic, trying to find them since they had been scorched on the family tree. I don't think she had a complete hand in this otherwise she would know where they were. I suppose we should move this to the manor and find out what she knows. I also have something to share with you as well Hermione."

"Fuck you."

"Tried that."

Hermione screeched in anger as she leapt off the couch at Lucius.

"You stupid pureblooded bastard. Fuck you! I'll rip you limb from limb starting with your penis!"

As Hermione landed onto a fairly surprised Lucius, Severus petrified her. He saw her hatred turn on him as he walked over and smoothed her hair down.

"Now love, I can't have you kill him yet. We need information from him first. Lucius please refrain from smart ass comments. Hermione, I'm going to unfreeze you now. You better behave."

He waved his wand and Hermione thudded to the floor in a huff of anger. She glared at him briefly, "I don't feel that was necessary."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her as he helped her up. Draco helped his father up and walked to the fireplace.

"Well to the manor it is then. Luna?"

Draco and Luna walked through the fireplace in a puff of green flame. Lucius nodded in the direction of Hermione and Severus, then walked through as well. Steeling herself, Hermione walked through with Severus just behind her. They came out in Lucius's study, and naturally because fate was in fact conspiring against her, Narcissa sat in the study waiting for him. Hermione felt her eyes automatically narrow in Narcissa's direction as she got up and walked to Lucius.

"Lucius darling, what is all of this? You are supposed to be helping me, not the mud blood."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"I am capable of doing two things at once. As it is though, I need to speak to you. Now."

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly as Lucius advanced on her. She stumbled and plopped ungracefully onto the couch.

"Lucius?"

"Who has contacted you within the last two weeks about hiring a, let's say hired gun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Your brothers are dead. I know this because the person they were hired to kill is still alive and well. It seems as well, that they can't keep their mouths shut and mentioned your name."

Narcissa's eyes widened a bit, "You! You're the one they were after?" What did you do to them you filty whore!"

She shoved off the couch and launched at Hermione. Hermione's eyes flashed to black and she intercepted Narcissa, effectively deflecting her straight in the marble fireplace. She slid down it with a resounding crack. Lucius and Draco rushed to her sides as Severus came over and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Let's get something clear, you stupid pureblooded bitch. I killed your brothers mercilessly with the flick of my wand. I let them suffer for their sins. I made them beg for death. You, as far as I'm concerned, are no fucking different. You think you're so better than me, but let me assure you, you bleed red just like me. I'd be delighted to give you a demonstration."

"Hermione." Severus purred.

She relaxed now that she said her piece. Draco looked at Hermione in confusion, he agreed with some of what she said, but Narcissa was still his mother. Lucius was shocked at the vulgarity that had come from Hermione. He turned back to Narcissa and lifted her up. Gently placing her on the couch he pointed his wand at her, "Legilimens"

In her pained state, Narcissa couldn't fight off Lucius's advance if she had tried. She felt him begin to sift, and she pulled the memory he was looking for forward. He watched and pulled from her mind. Looking at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Narcissa."

Tears leaked from her eyes as she turned her head from him. He walked over to his Pensive and deposited her memory for everyone to view. As one, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Severus plopped their heads in.

_Narcissa could be found sitting in the conservatory. It was and always will be her sanctuary. That day, Lucius and Hermione had publicly come out with their relationship. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She figured he wasn't being celibate obviously, especially she wasn't. But to have taken up with a mud blood, and the Golden mud blood at that was a blow to her ego. If she was to be honest, the Granger chit was decent looking and she was a war hero. But that scar…. She didn't know of the curse Bella had used, but she had a few inclinations about it. The sun set and bled into night as Narcissa finally rose to leave the gardens. She heard the wards chime and decided perhaps she would try to talk some sense into Lucius. Imagine her surprise when she found Lucius, WITH Hermione in the foyer. After they're heated argument in the Oriental room, Narcissa found herself walking the outdoor gardens. She heard the wards chime again and spun around wand up._

"_Rabastian! Rodolphus! What are you doing here? You know Lucius will kill you if he knows you're here!" _

"_Is he here?" _

"_Yes! With that filthy mud blood whore!" _

_Rodolphus turned to his brother, "See I told you she was here." _

_Just then they were interrupted by Draco and Lucius yelling. They were yelling for someone! Draco came charging out the door, barely enough time for the brothers to hide themselves. He ran to Narcissa panting, "Mum, have you seen Hermione?" _

"_Why would I have seen that whore?""Not now Mum! Have you seen her?"_

"_No."_

"_Shit! She much have gone back to her house!" _

_He turned and ran back into the house. I pondered what had gotten them into such a quandary as I turned back to my brothers. They smiled at me, "We just came to see how you were doing. But we do need to go, we have something that needs to be attended to." And disapparated. _

_That was the last time I had seen them. _

_I tried to contact them afterwards, and after a few days I still hadn't heard from them, I began to get slightly anxious. I don't remember why I was passing the family room, but when I did, something grabbed my attention. I turned into it and that was when I discovered their names._

Everyone pulled out from the pensive. Lucius spoke first.

"So you didn't know what they were doing?"

"No. Not at all."

"Or who hired them or how?"

"No, but anyone could take a guess. It's just a matter of how she afforded it."

Hermione began to feel her blood boil slightly at the indication. Surely, Ron and Molly would never, ever, do that to her? Actually, yes, yes they would. Lucius cleared his throat and then turned back to Narcissa.

"Well, I've found out what happened to your brothers. So?"

Narcissa sighed and sat up, "Please, you have to understand, I'm not sure if this is what it is or not. It's only a hunch, and its only because you ask it of me. Bella studied the dark arts extensively…um somewhere nearby." Her eyes shifted to Lucius, "So I'm certain the answer you look for is nearby, but we both know that it's a mess. Anyways, perhaps I can help some to direct you. Everyone knows Hermione as the Angel, the Innocent, of the Golden Trio. That however, doesn't mean that she doesn't have anger, bad thoughts and feelings towards people, even dreams of things. Bella was certifiable, we know this, we also know there wasn't an innocent bone in her body. She performed atrocities everyday without blinking an eye. What better way then to transfer some of that anger to the innocent and naïve Granger? I think, and please understand only think, that she performed 'Cado Insons insontis Angelus'"

"Cado Insons insontis Angelus"

Lucius and Narcissa said at the same time. It was a rumored curse, stories passed down in pureblood families. Lucius turned to Narcissa, "But that doesn't explain why she can't have sex with a pureblood."

Narcissa's eyes widened and tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes, "So that is why you and Draco were in such a fit a few weeks ago wasn't it?"

"Narcissa…""No, I don't want to hear it, anyways this is where I speculate Bella did some tinkering of her own and combined two spells. I think she had Granger in mind specifically when she designed the two together. Lucius, you yourself are familiar with plenty of the curses purebloods place on their children when they are born. However, there are a few designed specifically for women children. There is a spell, it is a especially vicious spell. It isn't used anymore, even when I grew up. It's called 'Putus must non exsisto maculo'. It translates to roughly 'pure must not be defiled'. I believe this is what was the other spell. The marking on your face must be a signature of one of the two spells or maybe the combined, I'm not sure. There isn't any known counter curse for either. The first one isn't too bad, it can be handled. The signature of this one is black eyes but all it pretty much does is make the cursed act upon her or his dark thoughts and feelings. Things you would never had dreamed of will now make themselves more known. I know it must be terrible for you," At this, she sneered, "But you can handle it with mood elevating potions and inhibitors, I would imagine. Or perhaps, just have the will power to overcome. The second one, well, it's a little more vicious. It makes it so you can not have any," She choked a bit, "Intimate acts with any purebloods. It will cause you physical harm during intercourse. If the act is still proceeded after the flashes of pain, the person can die. It can only be cast on a woman, so I'm assuming if you were to die, then at least you're offspring, if you were carrying or conceiving, would die with you."

She stopped when she heard the intakes of breath from the group, "I told you it was particularly vicious. Even my parents didn't believe in it. They knew that we weren't going to dally with anyone of lesser blood, but never wanted to risk one of their daughters to prove it. There is no known counter curse for it, and I don't know anyone alive who has ever encountered it within the last century. I'm sorry Miss Granger but it appears your relationship with Lucius is in fact over."

Hermione tensed to hit Narcissa, but Lucius stepped in front of her.

"Hermione, I know you think that I have not been concerned for you these past weeks, but its my concern for you that has kept me so distant. I wasn't sure what was wrong with you or why since beginning a relationship with me had triggered to be worse. I tried to stay away from you, to protect you. I retreated into myself to protect myself as well. However, now, though I never wanted you to know Draco, I have somewhere we might be able to look for a counter curse if there ever was one."

"NO! Lucius you promised!"

Narcissa jumped up and grabbed Lucius's arm.

"Narcissa get off me!"

"No! I refuse to let you do this to your son for some fucking mud blood! There IS no counter curse. You won't find one. Do Not show him!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and shoved her off him. She stumbled as he walked away out into the hall. The group followed Lucius as he travel through the house. Coming upon a dead end in the basement, Draco spoke up, "Father, what is this?"

"This Draco is what the Ministry was searching for. Hermione, Severus, I'm not sure you will be able to access it. Luna, Draco and I are pureblooded. I will put some of my blood on your hands, but I don't know if it will work or what the adverse reaction may be. Please enter at your own risk."

Lucius knew that if he was going to find an answer, he was going to need help. The library was a mess, there was no order. He knew if anyone was going to find it, it would be Hermione or Severus. He stepped forward and began the ritual of opening the gate. As he sliced his hand, he turned to Luna and Draco, who extended their hands. He sliced them as well and indicated to the wall. Both walked up to it, hesitated then pressed their hand to it. They disappeared and Lucius turned to Hermione and Severus. Severus stepped forward, "I'll go first." Lucius wiped blood onto Severus's palm and Severus stepped up to the wall. It shimmered slightly, then he went thru. Lucius turned to Hermione who had already extended her hand.

"Hermione are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lucius sighed and stepped up to her. Kissing her lightly, he wiped his blood on her head, and both of her hands. He wasn't taking any risk. He watched as she stepped up, then pulled her shoulders back and disappeared into the wall. Sighing a breath of relief, he followed her into the wall and into the library where everyone stood stunned at the glory that was Library of Vita quod Nex.

**Cado Insons insontis Angelus- Fallen Innocent Angel  
Putus must non exsisto maculo- Pure must not be defiled  
Library of Vita quod Nex- Library of Life and Death**

**Translations were thanks to . Hope you liked and hope to continue much quicker this time. Reviews are loved, everything else is ignored unless you have something useful to say.**


	15. Long Awaited Announcement

Hello All!

First off if you are reading this awesome thanks to you for still keeping an eye out for my story. I apologize for my prolonged absence. Life as it were got in the way and then I lost my interest in this whole website. Not just this story, it was more I just couldn't type thing. After losing, not one but three great men in my life my two grandfather's and one grandfather in law in the span of about 6 months, upheaval at work, drama at work, discrimination at work which resulted eventually in the clashing of two very different views between my GM and myself I now find myself unemployed. While I do fight depression about the situation as I am and have always been a very independent woman and always prided myself on being able to support myself and pay my own way, I now find myself relying on my wonderful husband and family and occasionally it does slap me in the face, but then I realize f*ck it! I was horribly miserable at my former job and no job is better than working for some redneck chauvinistic good ole boy. SOOOO, after that little rant, I find myself horribly bored, bored out of my skull, and have decided to not only get this back up and running but maybe finish my novel which would be awesome. So again thank you for sticking around and having faith in me, I will try not to let you down.

~Celtic Demon~


	16. Chapter 15

_**Tada! Hope everyone likes it. Please let me know how you feel about it. Also, if by chance anyone is fluent in Latin, first I'm envious, but second I used an internet translator so it might not be 100% accurate. Also, I've had a few comments about the person view, and am working on that from here on out. Perhaps after the FF is done I will go back and redo the first chapters but for now focus on the future! **_

Chapter 15

Everyone stood in at the entrance, just taking in the huge library. A fire had flared to life in the fireplace. Lucius cleared his throat, "Well this is the Library of Vita quod Nex, translate to Library of life and death."

Everyone turned to him now, "Father?"

"Draco, in the corridor there are many dark artifacts ancient and priceless as they are, they are horrible. I was never going to show you this place. I didn't want you to know. I wanted the secret to die with your mother and I. But my concern for Hermione overrode that. This library while extensive and exquisite is in a complete disastrous state. There is absolutely no order to it whatsoever. I will need help searching, though it will help a bit now knowing the names of spells."

Everyone nodded in agreement and spread out, except Hermione. She was still a bit confused about the kiss Lucius had just given her. Her emotions were at war in her. Finally she just sighed and went to sit on the chair closest to the fire, and farthest away from everyone. She pulled a few scrolls and books toward her and pulled out her Ipod and headphones. She figured she wouldn't think about the confusing emotions or thoughts and would focus solely on the task at hand. To be honest though, the more she thought about it the more she kind of liked a few of her new traits. She was tired of being the Golden Girl, innocent, kind and a fucking push over! Just look where it had gotten her so far. Her best friend and lover raped her, possibly tried to kill her and ultimately betrayed her. Her other best friend thought he could just bounce between who he believed whenever it was convenient. Maybe handling this one curse wouldn't be so bad, the other one though. She stopped that thought and turned up her music. Halestorm belted out and the angry rock music soothed her. Settling in, she began to read looking for hints of the Cado Insons insontis Angelus and Putus must non exsisto maculo curses. Time passed by and no one seemed to have found anything. Hermione felt her anger rising as she began to get irritated at the lack of progress. Deciding it was time to take a break she stood stretching her fingers high above her head. Her shirt crept up her tanned abdomen, drawing the quick silver eyes of the elder Malfoy. Oblivious to the lustful stares, she bent down to her toes stretching her back and legs.

"Hm, I believe Lucius still has the hots for you Mione."

Hermione stood and looked at Luna raising an eyebrow. Looking at Lucius, she saw a very slight flush at the tips of his ears. Smirking, she slowly turned from him and sashayed over to another shelf for some more books. Browsing the titles she discovered a slim black book labeled simply "Demonic Curses" Deciding it was curious even if not relevant, she pulled it from the shelf. Wizards didn't believe in Christianity so she was intrigued as to why there was a wizarding book of demonic descent. She skimmed her hand over the cover and felt a strange tingle rise from her scar. Curious. Cracking open the book, suddenly hundreds of screams filled the library. Tortured cries from hell rose from the pages, drawing everyone's attention and gasps of surprise. Hermione's eyes flashed and slapping a hand down on the pages she commanded, "Subsisto!" the Latin pouring from her lips fluently. The screams stopped, the reminiscent smell of burnt sulfur drifting in the air. Everyone stared at her in shock when she looked up.

"What? It was annoying. However, since I'm not fluent in Latin and my scar is tingling, I feel I may be getting somewhere."

Looking away from the stares before she got irritated again, she began to read. Lucius's attention lingered on Hermione a few more moments. To say he wasn't attracted to her would be a lie, however the feelings he was developing for her were a little more bothersome. Deciding that now was not the time, he turned back to his book. Meanwhile, Hermione had discovered a very interesting book.

"_Wizarding society has a definitive weak point. Their lack of religion and beliefs. While some border Paganism and very few have a slight knowledge of Christianity, most are ignorant of the world around them. Demons walk among society, Wizarding and Muggles alike. Coming upon a demon will most likely result in immediate death unless you peak their interest. They hide among us, banned from the bowels of Hell itself for one reason or another. To find one purposely is suicide, unless you have something immense to barter with. Bartering with a demon is tricky in itself. While their knowledge of magic is far superior to that of any humans, they don't part with any of it lightly. The knowledge within this book is written with various stories and knowledge received from those who have lived to tell the tale. The following 'curses' and I use this term lightly because there is no way to repeat these curses without the aid of a demon, are compiled for the use of the pursuing mind. I warn you and heed to listen to me, before reading any farther make sure this is what you really want and are ready to accept death for this knowledge. If not close the book now."_

Hermione sat there for over two hours reading the book, some of which was written in Latin. Finally she stumbled across something slightly useful.

"_Pario obscurum intus , sins illae filia brought elucido. Gero a vestigium pro totus video vidi visum , everto pars adeo exsisto."_

Sitting up straight, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Hey, I think I may have found something."

Everyone looked up and set their books down.

"What is it Hermione?" Severus asked.

"It's in Latin, so you'll have to give me a moment to translate it."

"You speak Latin?"

"No"

Severus went to ask but Hermione shut him up with a glare.

"Pario obscurum intus , sins illae filia brought elucido. Gero a vestigium pro totus video vidi visum , everto pars adeo exsisto. Tactus of cruor quoque putus , diligo of cruor ut atrum. Una par tactus of nex. Flecto takes ultum vires of mens quod animus. Intorqueo una per a everto filius. Pretium est altus , ultum quoque altus capi leviter. Tamen dimitto is vomica unbound mos adfero nex quod despero. Peto filius cuius verto suus tergum , venalicium per Diabolus sui. Suus aide mos succurro vos dum vestri plight mos rector him.'"

Hermione fell silent as she deciphered what she had read. Everyone stared at her, frighten by the way she looked while she read. Hermione looked up.

"I think I've got it. 'Bring forth the darkness within, the sins of this daughter brought to light. Bear a mark for all to see, the demonic side come to be. The touch of blood too pure, the love of blood too dark. Together equates the touch of death. To overcome takes much strength of mind and soul. Twisted together by a demonic son. The price is high, much too high to be taken lightly. But to leave this curse unbound will bring about death and despair. Seek the son whose turned his back, marked by Satan himself. His aide will help you while your plight will guide him' After that it reads on a bit in English. '_I discovered this curse after the fall of the second reign of Lord Voldermort. It was found in a dark shop in a dark place. The shop keep claimed it was a poem, written by a deceased death eater, but I knew what it was. I don't know who it belonged to, if it was successful or if the procurer of the spell died while doing it. I do know however that this is one of the darker curses I have come across. Most involve sudden death of one or few people. This implies that someone is suffering continuously. I will continue to research this particular curse for more information however at this time I do believe I have hit a dead end.' _So this guy found it in a shop? It could be it, but what is this with the demons?"

"Well there is much that wizards haven't explored, religion being one. It is quite possible that they have missed this in the past. Let me see the book, who the author is." Lucius held his hand out. Hermione went to hand it to him, but felt a sense of loss as soon as she dropped in his hand.

"There isn't an author."

"Of course not. If what he said in the beginning is true, then I believe there may be a few demons pissed off at him." Hermione snorted. She reached forward and snatched the book back. Looking in the front, she did find the publisher.

"There is a publisher, which is a start I suppose. We can start there. Lost Souls Publishing….wow that sounds promising."

Severus chuckled at her sarcasm and stood stretching.

"Well that is as promising lead as any. What say we meet at Hermione's tomorrow and go talk to his publisher?"

"No one is going but me." Hermione stated.

Everyone started talking at once, all telling her she was stupid if they were going to do it by herself, except of course Lucius. Hermione's eyes picked out that he wasn't objecting and narrowed them slightly.

"Why Lucius, I never knew you cared."

"Why would I object? You're going to do it anyways aren't you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was right.

"I don't think it is a wise idea you go alone, but I would rather know when you're going so if you don't return then we can move on accordingly, instead of you sneaking off and not know when you are going."

She raised both her eyebrows in surprise. It was a logical thought, and she was planning on doing just that.

"Hermione, why don't I come with you?"

"No Severus."

"I don't think you should go alone. I'll just escort you there, whoever you talk to can be in private but I just don't like the idea of you going by yourself."

"It's a reputable publisher for Christ's sake! What do you all think is going to happen?"

"It's a publisher that permitted a book about a taboo subject, that could get every one of those people in that book killed."

"Oh taboo huh? What about the publisher of all those books in _your_ library Severus?"

"Most of those authors are dead already as it were, smartass."

Hermione snorted again, "No, you aren't going with me and that is final."

Lucius cleared his throat, "What if I accompany you? I know where this publisher is housed. It is actually in muggle London. I will accompany you to the doors, then go about some errands of my own, then meet back with you at an appointed time. This way we know when you've gone and when you should return."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Listen you! I don't know what is going on with you. First you are madly in lust with me, then you think you might have serious feelings for me, then all of a sudden you find out you can't have sex with me and now I see you with leggy whorish blondes on the town. But now you claim all this time you've been concerned and looking for an explanation and you still care about me. You confuse the fuck out of me Lucius! Just make up my god damned mind please!"

Lucius cleared his throat and looked at everyone else, "Perhaps we meet around noon tomorrow afternoon here. Then we will discuss and depart from there. Everyone, heading out is simple just walk through the wall. Hermione, perhaps you and I need to have a word alone."

Everyone said good bye and headed back down the corridor. After a few silent moments, Lucius gestured to the other end of the couch he was sitting on. Hermione reluctantly sat down and glared at him. Lucius had to admit, he was slightly shaken by her black eyes, but certainly attracted to them as well. Hermione glared at him, waiting for him to say something. She was so confused, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well then, I'm waiting."

Lucius sighed, "Hermione, this isn't easy you know."

"Oh of course not." Cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I have feelings for you. I never stopped, but I have to admit that sex is a large part of a relationship. I had to have some time to decide if I could handle being in a relationship without it. And the leggy whores were part of it I suppose. But I soon discovered that they weren't the same. I missed your brown wild mane, and your lithe little body with its graceful movements, your beautiful voice, your passion. I think I missed that the most, your passion. Your eyes get so beautiful and wild when you speak about something you care about. Your skin gets a light flush and your lips plump up because you nibble on the lower one. I realized that even though I'll miss sex, and I am sorely disappointed I won't get to experience it with you anytime in the near future, I missed your presence more."

_**Reviews, comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. Blasting and just out b*tching is not. If you don't like don't read and certainly don't waste my time your opinion means nothing to me if you don't have anything nice to say. ~CD~**_


End file.
